


Infraworlds

by smallouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love is in the air du-du-duuh, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallouie/pseuds/smallouie
Summary: Non è poi così sorprendente che Harry abbia una colossale cotta per una persona che non è nemmeno a conoscenza della sua esistenza. Ciò che è sorprendente, è che decida di chiedere aiuto al ragazzo strano della scuola, e che questi gli suggerisca di viaggiare per i mondi paralleli al suo. Ma la cosa davvero, davvero sorprendente, è che forse funziona pure.





	

_«_

_Chi non crede nella magia  
è destinato a non incontrarla mai._

_—Roald Dahl, 1916-1990_

_»_

 

   
  
  
  
Harry lo ha visto per la prima volta un tranquillo giorno autunnale nel parco della città. Il pigro sole del tardo pomeriggio illuminava di dorato le poche foglie superstiti restate sui rami degli alberi, ed esse emanavano un suggestivo bagliore rossastro che si estendeva su ogni cosa.  
Lui stava tornando a casa dalle ripetizioni di matematica e camminava lentamente, lo sguardo fisso sulla punta delle All Star bianche.  
Beh, una volta lo erano state.  
Calpestava silenziosamente le foglie secche che scricchiolavano sotto i suoi piedi, deliziandosi di quel piccolo concerto della natura.  
L'autunno è una stagione meravigliosa, è come se l'aria si facesse più rarefatta ed il tempo rallentasse. In autunno i ritmi si fanno meno frenetici, l'unico rumore è il vento che soffia fra i rami spogli e tutto sembra più calmo. Silenzioso, se si esclude il rumore cittadino. Ma per questo basta rifugiarsi in un parco. Harry l'autunno lo conosce bene: è la sua stagione preferita. Per questo quel pomeriggio si era stupito così tanto, sentendo improvvisamente la tranquillità venire infranta da una risata allegra.  
Ricorda di avere aggrottato la fronte ma di non esserne stato infastidito, nonostante fosse abituato alla quiete usuale del parco alle sei di sera. Rammenta di avere alzato lo sguardo e di avere avuto questa sorta di– visione, sì. Un ragazzo era completamente illuminato da una pioggia di raggi fiammeggianti, tutto attorno alla sua figura si poteva vedere un alone dorato, specialmente vicino alla capigliatura color caramello. (Inutile dirlo, Harry adora il caramello. D'altronde, chi non lo fa?). Ricorda con imbarazzo di essersi fermato un paio di minuti buoni ad osservarlo, fermo in mezzo al sentiero come un baccalà, mentre lui continuava a giocare con un pallone da calcio assieme ad altri ragazzi. Solo in quel momento Harry si era effettivamente reso conto che non erano soli in quel luogo, e che tutto il gruppetto portava la giacca della divisa di calcio della sua scuola.  
Ecco, la prima volta che l'ha visto è andata così. Poi non gli è più uscito dalla mente, ed ha incominciato a vederlo in ogni luogo.  
Ad Harry piace pensare che sia un segno del destino. Ma forse è solo troppo romantico.  
   
Osserva con sguardo vacuo il biscotto adagiato sul cucchiaino, completamente zuppo di liquido ambrato. In un movimento che sembra quasi quello di un sospiro il biscotto si accascia nella conca, prendendone la forma. Inclina leggermente la mano e fa cadere il pezzo di pasta frolla ormai deforme, che cade con un piccolo _Plof!_ nella tazza di tè. Si alzano piccole goccioline tutto attorno al tuffo del biscotto: ad Harry ricorda l'effetto delle gocce di pioggia nelle pozzanghere. Guarda accigliato il dolcetto affondare sempre di più, fino a giungere sul fondo della tazza, nonostante stia cercando di raccoglierlo con il cucchiaino che continua a girare in cerchio. Si crea un piccolo vortice, al centro del quale danzano infinitesimali particelle di biscotto.  
La verità è che ad Harry piacciono i dettagli. Non gli va a genio l'idea di farsi sfuggire un qualcosa qualsiasi, perché potrebbe sempre rivelarsi una scoperta straordinaria ed importante. Non si sa mai, ecco tutto.  
Il tè, invece, gli ha sempre fatto schifo. Un giorno però ha visto il ragazzo del parco che ne sorseggiava delicatamente un bicchierino di plastica, di quelli delle macchinette a scuola. Faceva muovere il liquido con delicati movimenti circolari del polso, poi lo portava vicino alle narici e chiudendo gli occhi sorrideva appena, prima di prenderne giusto un sorso, per gustarsi meglio il sapore. Harry quel giorno ha iniziato a pensare che il tè dopotutto non potesse essere così cattivo se faceva un tale effetto su quel ragazzo, e così ha deciso di provare a dargli una possibilità. Non se ne è pentito.  
Ad Harry piacciono i dettagli, perciò quando quel ragazzo aveva aperto gli occhi, dopo aver deglutito il sorso di tè, lui aveva iniziato ad elencare nella sua mente tutte le tonalità di azzurro, grigio, verde e dorato (giusto un pizzico, attorno alla pupilla) che aveva riscontrato con sorpresa nelle iridi dell'altro. Si era accorto di essere così vicino che se avesse mosso un paio di passi in avanti e lo avesse salutato, quello lo avrebbe sicuramente sentito.  
Allora, giustamente, aveva mosso due passi. Nella direzione sbagliata, però. L'imbarazzo gli aveva impedito persino di comprare la merendina per la quale aveva ottenuto il permesso – combattuto e sofferto – di potere uscire dall'aula. La mano artigliata attorno alla monetina, si era riavviato sui suoi passi, le spalle appena più afflosciate e gli angoli della bocca leggermente all'ingiù.  
Ripensando a quel giorno Harry butta giù tutto d'un sorso la sua bevanda bollente, per ripicca. Odia così tanto il suo essere un mollaccione vergognoso!  
La sua gatta Dusty lo sta guardando con la testolina piegata di lato e gli occhi appena socchiusi, contemplativa. Harry arrotola un riccio di capelli attorno all'indice sinistro e la guarda di rimando, sbuffando infine: "Guarda che lo posso sentire che mi stai giudicando! Avrei voluto vedere te al posto mio!". La gatta gli dedica un'ultima occhiata sdegnosa, per poi voltargli le spalle ed allontanarsi, fendendo l'aria con la coda. Primadonna.  
«Harry? Stai ancora facendo colazione?! Sbrigati, o farai tardi a scuola!» alza gli occhi verdi per incrociare quelli identici di sua madre, Anne. Annuisce con un sorriso appena accennato e si alza dal tavolo, riponendo la tazza nel lavello.  
   
Come tutti i giorni esce di casa alle sette di mattina ed inizia a camminare, contando i passi che lo dividono dalla casa del suo migliore amico, Niall. Duecentoventidue passi, per la precisione. Non uno di più, non uno di meno. Harry deve ammettere di essere forse un po' strano ma pensa che ognuno abbia le sue fissazioni. Che c'è di male in questo? Se il ragazzo del parco fosse perfetto probabilmente sarebbe molto più semplice infatuarsi di lui, ma anche molto meno speciale. Il castano invece ha una risata un po' sguaiata, a tratti quasi inopportuna, e spesso si diverte a lanciare sguardi sbilenchi e boccacce ai suoi amici, ma a lui piace proprio per questo. È facile farsi piacere la perfezione, ma la vera magia scatta quando ti perdi anche per le stranezze di qualcuno. Ad Harry la sua risata mette allegria, e quelle boccacce lo fanno sorridere teneramente. Forse gli piace così tanto anche perché la normalità non gli va troppo a genio.  
«Duecentoventidue» sussurra soddisfatto, allungando un indice per suonare al campanello. La porta blu scuro si spalanca e in una folata di vento una zazzera di capelli biondi lo affianca, lasciandogli una pacca sul sedere prima di incamminarsi correndo sul marciapiedi: «Andiamo, chiappe mosce!». «Da quando in qua parli di te in terza persona?» domanda ridendo, affrettando poi il passo per raggiungerlo e dirigersi insieme verso una nuova, emozionante, giornata di scuola. Beh, più o meno.  
   
Niall infila con scatti arrabbiati il suo quaderno di Educazione Artistica nello zaino, sbuffando irritato: «Una F! Incredibile!» Chiude rabbiosamente la zip, buttandosi poi la cartella sulla spalla destra. Harry riesce quasi a vedere del fumo grigio uscirgli dalle orecchie.  
«Incredibile! – continua a sbraitare – Io quel professor Grimshaw non so proprio cosa voglia di più da me!» Segna con passi pesanti il corridoio mentre si dirige insieme all'amico verso la prossima lezione: «Insomma, se uno non sa disegnare, non sa disegnare!». Sospira e scuote la testa con fare desolato: «Temo che il prossimo anno non saremo più in classe assieme, Haz». Harry gli dà una leggera spintarella con il fianco: «Ma non dire idiozie! Non possono bocciarti solo perché vai male nelle esercitazioni pratiche di arte! – rabbrividisce – Io, invece, rischio sul serio!». Il biondo gli lancia una pacca sulla spalla e «Vedrai che riuscirai a capirci qualcosa di matematica» lo rassicura.  
Il riccio si ferma di colpo in mezzo al corridoio, incapace di proseguire. Gli pare che i piedi si siano appiccicati al suolo con del mastice, oppure è proprio il pavimento che si sta sciogliendo e quindi è diventato colloso?  
Niall nel frattempo continua a parlare, ma si ferma confuso non appena si accorge di non avere mai ricevuto un segno da parte dell'altro. Volta la testa e raggiunge l'amico, che nota essere rimasto indietro, fermo nel bel mezzo del corridoio. «Harry, ma che ti prende? Così faremo tardi!».  
Gli occhi verdi dell'amico sembrano attraversarlo senza guardarlo, così si gira per vedere cosa ha attirato la sua attenzione: «Oh, Harry! Ancora?!».  
«Sempre» risponde annuendo, finalmente risvegliatosi da quella sorta di catalessi.  
Il gruppetto che stava osservando passa loro di fianco ed Harry riconosce con chiarezza la voce delicata del ragazzo del parco che ride con un certo Liam. Forse è il ragazzo che lo sta portando sulla schiena.  
Abbassa appena la testa con fare triste e stringendo i lacci dello zaino fra le dita, riprende a camminare.  
«Forza, Niall. Faremo tardi». Niall segue l'amico, meditativo.  
   
Apre con uno strappo la confezione di budino al cioccolato gentilmente concessagli dalla mensa scolastica. È probabilmente l'unica cosa davvero buona in mezzo ad un mare di schifezze che il preside Cowell si sforza di far  passare per cibo. Lecca il coperchio ed affonda il cucchiaino di plastica, gustandosi poi il primo dolce boccone. Nel frattempo Harry ha infilzato un pomodoro con la forchetta, ma non sembra dare segno di volerlo mangiare molto presto: ha il gomito destro appoggiato sul tavolo ed il capo gli riposa nella conca della mano.  
Sorride appena, ascoltando di nascosto la barzelletta che il ragazzo sta raccontando, qualche tavolo più in là.  
«Non capisco perché semplicemente non vai lì e ti presenti» borbotta Niall, la bocca ancora piena di budino. Harry si alza dalla sua posa e lo fissa sgomento: «Ma che dici, Niall?!» scuote il capo vigorosamente. «Non potrei mai!» Fa girare la forchetta con il pomodoro fra le dita, accigliandosi. «E va bene!» prorompe Niall, alzandosi all'improvviso e costringendo lui a fare lo stesso, prendendolo per un polso.  
«Niall, ma che fai?! Dobbiamo ancora mangiare e–»  
«Sono stufo di questa situazione, ormai saranno due mesi che vai avanti così! Anzi, non vai avanti, resti fermo!» si gira appena, continuando a camminare. «Quindi ho deciso di smuovere un po' le acque». Lo trascina fuori dalla scuola, verso le gradinate del campo da football americano.  
«Mi stai portando da Alì?!» Harry emette un sussurro strozzato «Ma perché?!».  
Il biondo alza le spalle: «A scuola girano voci, lo sai. Forse potrebbe aiutarti, in qualche modo» sorride. «E poi, non mi sembra così cattivo!».  
Alì le pause pranzo le passa sempre sugli spalti, sia che il tempo sia bello, sia che piova a dirotto. Lo sanno tutti. Quello che invece si ignora è il motivo per cui lo faccia, e perché sia sempre solo. Ad Harry non fa davvero paura, prova più che altro una sorta di timore reverenziale nei suoi confronti. Pensa che con quei suoi grandi occhi ambrati – perennemente circondati da kajal nero, a rendere lo sguardo ancora più magnetico – sia in grado di leggerti da dentro, che tu lo voglia o no. Segue con passi incerti Niall, che cammina frettolosamente per poi iniziare a salire sui grossi scalini di cemento.  
  
  
Sembra che Alì stia meditando: ha le gambe incrociate e le braccia lasciate mollemente sulle ginocchia. Il volto è rivolto verso l'alto, le palpebre abbassate e gli angoli della bocca appena piegati verso l'alto. Il sole lo inonda da capo a piedi, regalando un bagliore speciale alla pelle leggermente scura e ai capelli nerissimi e facendo brillare di tanto in tanto il cerchietto argento che porta alla narice sinistra. Harry e Niall si scambiano uno sguardo perplesso, poiché non sembra che l'altro si sia accorto della loro presenza. «Alì?» prova allora a chiamarlo il biondo, non ottenendo più risultati di prima. Gli guarda le orecchie per vedere se per caso sono coperte da degli auricolari per la musica, ma a parte gli orecchini che porta in entrambi i lobi (in realtà a destra ne ha due) non vede altro. «Alì?» tenta di nuovo, per poi perdere la pazienza: «Ma insomma! Perché ci ignori?! Sono dieci minuti che ti stiamo chiamando!».  
Lui non apre gli occhi, ma risponde con voce pacata: «Forse perché non è così che mi chiamo». Harry fa una faccia scombussolata: «Come?!». Il moro sbuffa un lieve sospiro ed abbassa il capo, aprendo finalmente gli occhi. Li fa scivolare su Harry, fermandosi poi sul suo viso. Al riccio sembra che una mano fredda lo abbia appena rimescolato da dentro. È strano, ma non è davvero una sensazione spiacevole, nonostante ti faccia sentire completamente scoperto.  
«Alì» inizia il ragazzo. «Non è così che mi chiamo».  
«Davvero?!» il suo sguardo vaga fino ad incontrare quello di Niall; sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, ad Harry sembra quasi confuso. Infine annuisce: «Davvero. Suppongo che sia per Alì Babà. Era così che mi chiamavano alcuni ragazzi più grandi, anni fa». Alza le spalle, una smorfia scocciata appare e scompare: «Ad ogni modo, io sono Zayn». Li soppesa entrambi con uno sguardo, sbrogliando le gambe dal loro intreccio: «Quello che mi domando – dice – È perché voi siate qua». Pare sinceramente incuriosito.  
«Ecco, avremmo bisogno del tuo aiuto» Niall va dritto al punto, guardandolo speranzoso.  
«E precisamente...» Lascia in sospeso la frase e si alza in piedi: non è molto alto, appare quasi fragile nei suoi jeans neri strappati e nella casacca larga dai ghirigori orientali «Precisamente, che aiuto pensate che io vi possa dare?».  
«Beh. A scuola circolano voci–» pone più enfasi sull'ultima parola. Zayn sbuffa una risata: «Ah, le famosi voci di corridoio. Dimmi, biondino, che cosa hai sentito dire? Che sono uno stregone? Un mago? Uno zingaro capace di prevedere il futuro, forse?!». Ha alzato entrambe le mani e fa ballare le dita, fingendo di lanciare incantesimi per aria.  
Niall lo fissa con gli occhi blu spalancati, vedendolo avvicinarsi sempre di più. Il naso fine e allungato di Zayn quasi sfiora il suo, leggermente a patata. «Buh!» sussurra all'improvviso il moro, facendolo sussultare quasi impercettibilmente. Il ragazzo alza appena gli angoli della bocca ma non si sposta dalla sua posizione: «Vuoi sapere cosa sono, Niall?». Questa volta è lui a porre più enfasi sul finale della frase. «Sono solo qualcuno a cui piace tenersi informato – fa spallucce – tutto qua». Infine si allontana ed afferra la sua cartella, avviandosi verso la scuola.  
«Ma allora, puoi aiutarci?» interviene timidamente Harry.  
«Dipende, Harry Styles»  
«Da che cosa?» Zayn finalmente si volta, uno sguardo enigmatico e piuttosto divertito: «Da quello che vuoi raggiungere. Ovviamente».  
   
Harry indica con il dito lungo il fondo del corridoio, dove un ragazzo non troppo alto sta felicemente mettendo nel suo armadietto i libri di scuola, pregustandosi un fine settimana libero da impegni di studio.  
«Eccolo. È lui che vorrei raggiungere» dice, per essere ancora più chiaro.  
Zayn assottiglia lo sguardo: «Beh, non mi sembra molto complicato. Ti incammini sulle tue lunghe gambe da giraffona, gli allunghi una mano, gli dici 'Ehi, io sono Harry' e lo fai cadere ai tuoi piedi» si gira verso il riccio «A che ti servo io?».  
Gli risponde solo il silenzio, perciò inarca un sopracciglio e si raddrizza dall'angolo in cui si erano nascosti: «Bene, visto che vi ho dato il mio aiuto, io me ne vado» volta le spalle per andarsene, ma viene ripreso per un polso.  
Nasconde l'espressione trionfante e si volta verso i due. Harry soffia, strabuzzando gli occhi verso l'amico, che sbuffa di rimando.  
«Haz si vergogna» spiega infine.  
Zayn annuisce: «E va bene – finge di essere infastidito – Incontriamoci oggi pomeriggio». Alza un dito per aria: «Guarda, che dovrai tirare comunque fuori le palle». Poi sorride – facendo intravedere la punta della lingua fra i denti perlacei – e si allontana con passo leggero.  
   
«Niall, ma secondo te può davvero aiutarci?».  
Stanno seduti sulle panchine adiacenti ad un tavolo di legno rozzo, aspettando che Zayn si presenti al loro appuntamento.  
«Ne sono più che sicuro. Non so, ho una buona sensazione nei suoi confronti» scrolla le spalle con fare indifferente, continuando a giocherellare con lo smartphone.  
Harry lo fissa intensamente e «Sarà» esclama infine, staccando lo sguardo.  
«Beh, non è che tu abbia molta altra scelta se non fidarti di me, no?». Una voce improvvisa lo fa sobbalzare.  
«Santo cielo! Ma cosa sei, un ninja?!»  
Alza un angolo delle labbra: «Sono molte cose e sono stato chiamato in molte altre, ma questo posso giurarti che è nuovo anche per me».  
I due amici si scambiano una breve occhiata carica di sottintesi e tornano a spostare l'attenzione sul nuovo arrivato, che nel frattempo ha indossato un paio di occhiali da sole dalle lenti scure e si è accomodato sulla panchina di fronte alla loro.  
«Dunque» inizia. «Da quel che ho capito ti vergogni troppo per fare il primo passo ma al contempo sei consapevole che se non fai nulla la situazione non potrà mai cambiare. Dico bene?».  
Harry annuisce: «Beh, sì».  
Zayn si sporge verso di loro e con un movimento aggraziato alza gli occhiali, posandoli sul capo a tirare indietro i morbidi capelli corvini. Li fissa con sguardo profondo, entrambi. «Chiariamoci. Io non posso donarti il coraggio, e nemmeno farlo innamorare di te. Anche se potessi, non lo farei comunque, non sarebbe etico» si lecca le labbra e continua. «Quello che posso fare, è, in un certo senso, fartelo conoscere. Farti conoscere com'è davvero».  
Harry deglutisce a fatica, aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso: «Questo mi- Potrà aiutarmi?».  
Il moro annuisce: «Io confido di sì. Ti permetterà di sapere se ciò che provi è reale e ciò che poi dovrai fare per conquistarlo». Segue un lungo momento di silenzio: «Non ti dico che sarà facile, e nemmeno infallibile. Ma questo è ciò che posso offrirti».  
Harry si prende il suo tempo per decidere; osserva l'espressione pacata del ragazzo che gli sta di fronte, che sembra essere in pace con il mondo. Vorrebbe essere un po' più come lui, menefreghista abbastanza da non farsi abbattere dai continui sussurri che lo seguono ogni giorno. Osserva Niall, i suoi capelli biondi tinti e le guance rubiconde, gli occhi gentili. Quelli sono stati la prima cosa che ha notato da bambino, ciò che gli ha permesso di pensare " _Okay, posso fidarmi di lui_ ".  
Non sa spiegarlo, davvero, ma è una sorta di sensazione calmante. Niall ha gli occhi buoni, e osservando bene Zayn, capisce che in lui ha ritrovato lo stesso sguardo. Nascosto sotto il kajal, forse, ma pur sempre lì, pronto a scaldarlo da dentro.  
«Accetto» prorompe infine, rompendo il silenzio. Niall sorride e gli batte una leggera pacca sulla schiena, mentre l'altro si schiarisce la gola: «Uhm, molto bene. Dimmi... Quanto ne sai di esperienze extra corporee?».  
Spalanca gli occhi, mentre la bocca di Niall quasi rischia di toccare il suolo, da quanto è aperta.  
Harry è il primo a riprendersi, scuote lievemente il capo e poi con una mano riporta la mascella dell'amico nella sua posizione naturale.  
«Io, uhm– Nulla?».  
Zayn sopprime una risata: «Immaginavo».  
«Sarà pericoloso?» domanda d'istinto Niall, ottenendo su di lui l'attenzione immediata di un paio di occhi ambrati.  
Un tenue rossore si spande sulle gote di Niall, che abbassa lo sguardo immediatamente. Il moro sporgendosi gli fa un piccolo sberleffo sotto il naso con un dito, facendogli rialzare il volto: «Non permetterei mai a nessuno di mettersi nei guai per colpa mia, sai».  
Si raddrizza e sorride rassicurante: «È davvero una cosa innocua».  
«Beh, spiegaci!» lo esorta Harry con tono eccitato.  
Zayn si passa una mano fra i capelli, sistemando gli occhiali che gli sono scivolati sulla punta del naso. Si massaggia il mento con fare meditativo: «Si dice che i sogni in realtà non siano altro se non frammenti di viaggi astrali».  
«In che senso? Quando sogniamo noi... Viaggiamo? Ma dove?» il riccio è confuso, sente già un principio di mal di testa fare capolino.  
«In un certo qual modo, sì, è così. Viaggiamo» concorda Zayn, che vedendoli ancora dubbiosi abbozza un sorriso e continua: «Okay, uhm, incominciamo ancora da più indietro... bisogna partire dal presupposto che quella in cui viviamo non sia l'unica dimensione esistente».  
«Ah, no..?» domanda incerto Niall, ormai dimentico del suo precedente imbarazzo.  
«No, affatto! Non possiamo essere certi di quante dimensioni esistano _effettivamente_... Ma ciò che è certo è che ne esista almeno una che è il riflesso di quella in cui ci troviamo noi in questo momento».  
Harry alza le sopracciglia: «Quindi... Ci sono un altro Harry, Niall e Zayn?»  
Il moro nega con il capo: «Possibilmente, potrebbero anche essercene venti di ognuno di noi! Incredibile, nevvero? Ovviamente non è una scienza esatta, ma posso parlarvi della mia esperienza».  
Osserva brevemente il cielo, raccogliendo i pensieri: «Vi è mai capitato di pensare 'Ah, okay, sto sognando', nel bel mezzo di un sogno? E poi di mettervi a decidere cosa fare nel sogno stesso?».  
Harry annuisce: “Sì, qualche volta. Molto raramente, a dire il vero”. Niall concorda con l'amico “Sì, è... Una sensazione strana. _Sai_ che stai sognando, ne sei consapevole, ma comunque quello che vivi... Non sembra finto” fa spallucce.  
«Perchè non lo è! Non è finto! Sono i cosiddetti sogni lucidi, in pratica si è semplicemente consci del viaggio astrale che si sta facendo».  
Zayn appare piuttosto entusiasmato, molto più di quanto lo abbiano mai visto, in realtà.  
«Scusate, è solo che– È bello poterne parlare con qualcuno, sapete?» ride «E non mi state nemmeno guardando come se fossi matto»  
«Io penso che tu sia geniale» bofonchia Niall, facendo allargare il suo sorriso: «Grazie, Ni».  
Harry si volta leggermente verso il biondo e gli mima silenziosamente un « _Ni?_ » che l'altro prontamente ignora.  
«Comunque» riprende poi Zayn «Sembra che riuscire a viaggiare nella stessa dimensione in cui si vive sia un'abilità che risulta più facile da bambini. A volte è addirittura possibile vedersi dormire, è come se ci si staccasse un po' dal proprio corpo». Piega leggermente il capo di lato: «In realtà i viaggi astrali accadono quasi ogni notte, ma con un po' di pratica è possibile imparare a farli ogni volta che si desideri. Una delle pratiche più comuni per riuscirci, ad esempio, è la meditazione».  
Harry si mangiucchia un'unghia nervosamente: «Quindi, potrei imparare a farli e osservare Louis?».  
Alza le spalle: «Potresti, certo, ma non sarebbe molto utile. Potresti benissimo farlo anche da sveglio, quello. Inoltre, viaggiando nella propria dimensione, le cose sono un po' diverse. Ad esempio, tu potresti osservare Louis, ma lui non si accorgerebbe di te. No, quello che vorrei tu facessi sarebbe riuscire a raggiungere il riflesso della nostra dimensione. Non so come spiegarlo, ma siamo comunque in qualche modo legati ai nostri altri _Io_ » intreccia le dita fra di loro. «Vedi? L'intreccio delle dita di due mani assomiglia in un certo senso al legame fra i vari _Io_ : può restringersi o allargarsi e quando non vi è nemmeno più uno spazio libero, gli _Io_ coincidono» libera le dita e riprende «Se tu andassi nel mondo astrale parallelo al nostro potresti avvicinarti all' _Altro Louis_ senza timore, vergogna o altro. Per abituarti, in un certo qual modo. La cosa pazzesca è che non si tratta semplicemente di un sogno, incontreresti davvero _Louis._ Solo, in un'altra dimensione».  
«Potrebbe– potrebbero esserci delle ripercussioni su _questa_ dimensione?» domanda Niall.  
«In realtà, penso sia possibile. Ma non so dirvi di più, mi dispiace».  
Harry annuisce lentamente, ha un sacco di informazioni da fare digerire al suo cervello, ha bisogno di tempo per immagazzinarle.  
«Sentite» inizia Zayn «Ovviamente non siete obbligati a seguire questo piano però per ora direi che vi ho già caricati di parecchie cose perciò, se volete, potremmo tipo... incontrarci altre volte e continuare il discorso».  
«Certo!» esclama Niall, mentre Harry aggiunge: «Grazie, Zayn».  
I tre si alzano per recarsi ognuno verso casa propria.  
«Domani a pranzo se ti va puoi sederti con noi» offre il biondo, mordendosi un labbro.  
Zayn sorride soltanto.  
   
«Ni»  
«Nii»  
«Ni–ii?» Harry continua a punzecchiare Niall e a sussurrargli in maniera melensa il soprannome utilizzato il giorno precedente dal moro.  
«La smetti?!» sbotta infine il ragazzo, allontanandolo con una mano come si farebbe con un insetto fastidioso.  
«Scusa Niall» Harry sporge in fuori il labbro inferiore per intenerirlo «È solo che non mi avevi detto nulla!». Gli occhi cerulei dell'amico si sgranano mentre inizia a cercare qualcosa nello zainetto che porta sulla spalla destra: «Mica– Mica mi piace, eh».  
Il riccio lo fissa con un sopracciglio alzato: «Ah, no..?».  
Niall chiude rabbiosamente la zip e si gira ad affrontarlo: «E va _bene_ , signor so tutto io! Forse... mi piace... un po'».  
«Un _po'_ » lo scimmiotta Harry, passandogli un braccio dietro le spalle «Non sapevo nemmeno che tu fossi... Bisex? Gay?».  
Lui fa spallucce: «Non tutti hanno bisogno di etichette».  
Si fermano appena un passo prima di entrare dalle porte dell'istituto.  
«Sono contento per te, Niall» le fossette gli fanno capolino mentre lascia un buffetto sulla guancia dell'amico.  
«Non vedo cosa ci sia da essere felici» borbotta Niall, spingendo le porte a vetro.  
Harry ride fra sé e sé: «Prima o poi lo scoprirai».  
«Ti detesto quando fai tutto il misterioso!».  
«Tu ami i misteriosi!» urla il riccio, allontanandosi lungo il corridoio dalla parte opposta rispetto a quella dell'altro ragazzo.  
Forse lo raggiunge un affettuoso _vaffanculo_ , ma non ci fa troppo caso.  
   
«E quindi, secondo il teorema di Ruffini...»  
La professoressa di matematica sta spiegando. O almeno, Harry _crede_ che stia spiegando. Non ne è del tutto sicuro perché ciò che arriva alle sue orecchie è soltanto una sottospecie di ronzio.  
E poi, è molto difficile rimanere concentrati quando ti sei appena reso conto che l'amico-o-magari-qualcosa-di-più del ragazzo del parco è nella tua stessa classe di matematica.  
Harry lo guarda imbronciato, appoggiando il capo sulla mano aperta. Inizia a mordicchiare il tappo di una penna e continua a scrutarlo; in realtà non è sicuro di non essere notato, ma gliene importa relativamente. Liam – è assurdo che sappia il suo nome, ma non quello del ragazzo per cui si è perso –   è... niente di che. Non capisce proprio cosa potrebbe trovarci _lui_.  
_Bzz_! Bugia!  
Rotea gli occhi infastidito, non può mentire a sé stesso: Liam ha dei corti capelli castani che accentuano i suoi tratti dolci, ha un fisico onestamente ben formato e muscoloso e apparentemente può seguire attentamente addirittura un'intera lezione di matematica.  
Distoglie lo sguardo, seccato, ed inizia a fare qualche disegnino sul banco. Sta terminando di disegnare un omino stilizzato che viene infilzato dalla spada di un altrettanto stilizzato cavaliere riccioluto quando sente la voce dell'insegnante richiamarlo: «Signor Styles? Sarebbe così gentile da  venire alla lavagna e dimostrare ai suoi colleghi la corretta applicazione del teorema di Ruffini?».  
_Grandioso_. Rilascia un grugnito e sbatte la fronte contro il banco, conscio di essere già sconfitto in partenza.  
Una breve risata lo raggiunge. Oh, beh. Almeno Liam si sta divertendo.  
   
«A che pensi?»  
La voce di Niall lo richiama dai suoi pensieri. Lecca una goccia del gelato che stava scivolando per la coppetta e risponde: «Alla lezione di matematica di questa mattina». Il suo amico si mette a ridere, appoggiando il suo gelato per evitare di farlo cadere dalla foga.  
Harry lo fissa come se fosse un pazzo.  
«Questa– questa è davvero bella, Harry!».  
Gli tira uno schiaffetto sul braccio e sbuffa: «Guarda che sono serio! Non so come abbia fatto a non accorgermene prima, ma Liam è in classe con me».  
Niall alza le spalle e riprende a mangiare, mugugnando qualcosa qua e là.  
«Cielo, a volte sei quasi disgustoso» ride Harry, passandogli un fazzolettino «Che hai detto? Non ti ho capito».  
«Dico solo, non è così strano che tu te ne sia accorto solo ora. Anche di Louis non te ne sei accorto poi così in fretta, d'altronde».  
«Già, hai ragione. Ho perso tempo e forse sono arrivato troppo tardi».  
Il biondo scuote la testa, passandogli un braccio dietro le spalle: «No, Haz. Non è così. È solo che tu il più delle volte sei– come dire?» corruccia le labbra «Sei distratto, ecco. Perso in un mondo tutto tuo. A cercare particolari, ad osservare ogni cosa nei dettagli».  
Infossa il capo, iniziando a torturare un fazzolettino fra le mani: «Sono proprio un disastro, non è vero? Strano e pazzo. Chissà quante cose mi sono perso...».  
«Chissà quante cose in più di noi hai visto e scoperto, invece! Sei il mio migliore amico, e non ti cambierei per niente al mondo» sorride intenerito. «Quello che hai è un dono, Harry. È come se tu potessi illuminare una via che a tutti noi invece è preclusa. Tu sei speciale, Harry. Molto più di me, Liam e la sua ragazza Arianne messi insieme».  
Volta di scatto la testa ed alcuni ricci gli vanno a finire sugli occhi, ma si limita a spostarli nervosamente con una mano e ad esclamare eccitato: «Ragazza?!».  
Niall trattiene a stento una risata ed annuisce: «Sì, scemo!».  
Harry ignora l'insulto e lo stringe in un abbraccio: «Questa è una notizia magnifica!».  
«Lo so, lo so. Sono il migliore» si atteggia  fingendo di togliersi della polvere dalle spalle «Suppongo che ogni tanto avere un amico banalmente normale possa risultare utile».  
Si spintonano vicendevolmente, andando a buttare i resti delle loro coppette ed iniziando a camminare verso la casa di Zayn, che alla fine a pranzo non ha potuto raggiungerli.  
«Comunque, prima stavo pensando anche ad altro» dice all'improvviso «Me ne ero quasi scordato per quello che mi hai detto, ma oggi osservando Liam ho avuto una strana sensazione. Come se lo avessi già visto da qualche parte, prima che iniziasse tutta questa storia».  
   
La casa di Zayn è... piuttosto normale, a dire il vero.  
Stanno fermi davanti alla porta e si guardano l'un l'altro finché Niall non allunga un braccio e suona il campanello, sillabando silenziosamente un «Pa-te-ti-co» nei confronti dell'altro.  
L'uscio si apre prima che uno dei due possa dire o fare qualsiasi cosa e vengono accolti da un sorriso splendente: «Ehi! Entrate pure». Zayn si scansa di lato e li lascia passare, iniziando poi a guidarli verso il piano superiore.  
Harry fissa gli occhi sulla figura che li precede, osservando per la prima volta gli strani riflessi bluastri che i capelli del moro assumono quando questo si muove sotto la luce. I passi di Zayn sono leggiadri ed i piedi scalzi appaiono davvero minuti.  
Il ragazzo spalanca una porta e un delicato odore di sandalo li investe.  
«Camera mia» annuncia, esortandoli ad entrare con un vago gesto della mano.  
Harry si prende un momento per guardarsi attorno. La stanza di Zayn è– meravigliosa. Non è tanto grande ma dà una forte sensazione di calore. Le pareti sono color crema chiaro; anche se è autunno non fa ancora davvero freddo perciò i vetri delle finestre sono aperti e freschi aliti di vento fanno svolazzare delicatamente le leggere tende sui toni del dorato e dell'ocra; la luce del sole del tardo pomeriggio filtra a fiotti attraverso i veli e dona a tutto l'ambiente un che di aureo e magico.  
Harry muove un passo verso l'interno, continuando ad osservarsi intorno. Attraverso la luce dorata del primo tramonto riesce ad osservare le particelle che danzano per aria, e quasi si perde nella loro coreografia. L'ordine che regna in tutta la stanza fa quasi vergognare il riccio al pensiero della sua camera, dove sembra sempre che sia appena passato un uragano.  
La sensazione che ha provato entrando nella stanza è stata quasi quella di passare in un altro regno, una di quelle dimensioni di cui parlava Zayn, o in un passato lontano e mitico. L'unica cosa che effettivamente gli ricorda di essere ancora nel presente è il tecnologico computer che con la coda dell'occhio nota sulla scrivania.  
«Hai una stanza bellissima» dice infine Niall, quasi leggendo i suoi pensieri.  
Harry rilascia un sospiro soddisfatto: lì si respira una sorta di pacifica tranquillità, e pensandoci meglio, tutto ciò che ha appena visto rispecchia appieno quello che crede essere in profondità Zayn, che nel frattempo è leggermente arrossito e li ha invitati  ad accomodarsi sui grossi cuscini che riposano sul pavimento.  
«Mi dispiace non essere stato con voi a pranzo» Zayn ha le gambe incrociate e si tiene le caviglie con le mani, dondolandosi leggermente.  
«Figurati» sorride Niall «E poi avrai tempo di rifarti, manca ancora un sacco alla fine della scuola e ci saranno altrettanti pranzi da passare assieme» fa passare lo sguardo da Harry a Zayn, che lo fissano di rimando. «Sì, insomma... sempre se ti  va, voglio dire» aggiunge infine, accennando un sorriso.  
Il moro si schiarisce la voce e sorride a Niall: «Penso che mi andrebbe».  
Tossicchia e cambia agilmente discorso: «Uhm. Avete domande su quello che vi ho detto l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti?».  
«No, direi di no» dice Harry «Insomma, non sono sicuro di avere compreso tutto, ma penso che forse sarebbe più semplice se conoscessi, sai... Il quadro completo, tutto ciò che sai anche tu».  
«Mi pare ragionevole» dice, alzando lo sguardo verso un punto indefinito della parete che gli si trova di fronte. «Dunque» riprende a breve «Eravamo rimasti ai viaggi astrali. Ecco, come vi ho detto, il modo più semplice per realizzarli è tramite la meditazione. Non ci vuole molto, sta tutto nella testa» alza due dita fino alla tempia sinistra, enfatizzando il concetto. «In pratica, si prende il controllo della propria anima. Non ci si stacca davvero dal proprio corpo, in un certo modo si rimane comunque collegati ad esso, quindi no, Niall, non ci sono rischi». Il biondo chiude la bocca che aveva aperto per parlare e ride a bassa voce, annuendo.  
«Davvero, i rischi sono nulli. Harry, se tu stessi per staccarti te ne accorgeresti e la tua anima tornerebbe velocemente nella sua casa madre, il tuo corpo».  
Harry aggrotta la fronte: «Non so, temo che sia proprio la parte del lasciarsi andare il problema. La mia mente è un continuo fermento, non so se riuscirò a farla tacere e a meditare».  
Zayn gli stringe una mano sul braccio: «Tranquillo, ti aiuterò con quello. Ma torniamo a noi. L'ultimo viaggio astrale è quello in cui ci si deve dirigere verso una luce bianca. È una di quelle esperienze che le persone chiamano 'Vicino alla mortÈ. In effetti, ricorda un po' Ghost Whisperer» alza le spalle «Essenzialmente non hanno del tutto torto, in realtà però noi siamo esseri immortali, il  nostro corpo è solo un involucro, la casa in cui abitiamo fino a quando non abbiamo imparato tutte le lezioni. A quel punto – e solo a quel punto – smettiamo di vivere nei corpi, perché non ne abbiamo più bisogno, e diventiamo quello che solitamente la gente definisce 'fantasmi'. Esseri fatti di puro spirito ”.  
Niall si gratta la mascella, riflessivo: «Una volta penso di avere visto un film che parlava di qualcosa di simile. C'erano dei ragazzi che per fare un esperimento si iniettavano qualcosa nelle vene, per, sapete, staccare la propria anima dal loro corpo. Il procedimento consisteva tipo, nel fare fermare il cuore e poi farlo ripartire».  
Il moro annuisce, districando l'intreccio di gambe ed alzandosi in piedi. «C'è un fondo di verità. Anche la droga può farti fare viaggi astrali, ma li rende più confusi e, naturalmente, pericolosi».  
Inizia a camminare per la stanza, irrequieto, fermandosi poi di botto: «Sì, penso che questo sia tutto ciò che so e che posso dirti. Ora sta a te decidere cosa fare» sorride, prima di riaccomodarsi sul suo cuscino.  
Niall si volta verso l'amico: «La decisione è tua, ma sappi che qualunque cosa tu scelga, io sarò sempre dalla tua parte».  
«Lo so, Niall. Grazie» Harry lo stringe velocemente in un abbraccio e poi si volta verso il terzo: «Voglio farlo, Zayn».  
«Vuoi provare a farlo ora? Sono circa le cinque e mezzo, questo significa che hai almeno un paio d'ore prima di dovere tornare a casa, giusto?» propone il moro, alzandosi per accendere tre candele color crema. «Sì, è così» si morde un labbro «Desidero moltissimo provare» ammette poi.  
Zayn lo guarda con un sorriso affettuoso, indica a Niall di sedersi accanto a lui per lasciare più spazio ad Harry e gli intima di chiudere gli occhi.  
«Quello che devi fare è– Sgombrare la mente» chiude lui stesso gli occhi e rilascia un profondo respiro. Harry osserva le lunghe ciglia scure che alla luce tremolante delle candele rilasciano leggere ombre sugli zigomi affilati e le narici delicate che si allargano leggermente ad ogni respiro. Abbassa nuovamente le palpebre e prova a fare come gli è stato detto, ma dopo un paio di minuti sbuffa infastidito.  
«Posso sentire la tua agitazione anche così» mormora Zayn, aprendo gli occhi e puntandoli sul riccio. Anche le sue iridi ora appaiono dorate, al pari del resto della stanza.  
Niall in tutto questo tace, facendo passare lo sguardo fra i due.  
«Mi dispiace, è solo che–» rilascia un sospiro frustrato «È solo che c'è sempre così _tanto_ nella mia mente, non riesco a fare tacere tutto ciò che vortica al suo interno».  
Abbassa le spalle sconsolato: «Non so, forse non fa per me».  
«Non vorrai mica arrenderti così!» interviene Niall, sgranando gli occhi «Io ti conosco, e tu non sei fatto così!».  
«Su, Harry, non essere sciocco e metti via quel faccino sconsolato. Niall ha ragione, ora proviamo in un altro modo».  
Si guarda attorno con fare pensieroso: «Uhm» storce brevemente il naso. «Oh, sì! Harry, stenditi sul mio letto» gli indica la superficie morbida con un cenno del capo.  
«Va bene» cede lui, andandosi a sistemare sul letto.  
Il moro si ferma in piedi al lato del letto e inizia a dare indicazioni: «Okay, per prima cosa, fai in modo di non avere nulla incrociato: non le gambe, non le braccia, non le dita fra di loro. L'energia deve essere libera di circolare, non deve trovare ostacoli».  
Harry allarga le braccia e le gambe e sistema meglio il capo sul cuscino: «Okay, ci sono».  
«Bene. Ora devi cercare di rilassarti, di rilasciare le membra. Capirai di esserci riuscito quando sentirai una sorta di pizzicore nei punti in cui le ossa si congiungono» Niall fissa l'amico da sopra la spalla del moro, scambiandosi un breve sguardo con quest'ultimo ed allontanandosi di scatto.  
«Mi– mi sento strano. Più leggero» mormora improvvisamente Harry.  
«Ottimo, ci siamo quasi. Ora immagina un fascio di luce, proprio al centro della terra. È brillante e piacevolmente tiepido. Lo vedi?» aspetta il piccolo cenno del ragazzo prima di continuare, chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi «Ecco, ora il fascio inizia a salire. Va lento, parte dal nucleo della terra e cammina... Sorpassa tutti i suoi strati, sale, sale... Arriva proprio sotto i tuoi piedi, se ti concentri puoi sentirne il calore. Immaginalo: continua a salire, si fonde dentro di te... Ora è nei tuoi piedi... Nelle ginocchia, le senti tremare? Nella pancia... I polmoni, il cuore, forse brucia un po'? È nelle braccia... Ed infine nella tua testa».  
Zayn apre gli occhi ed osserva Harry, che ha un leggero sorriso impresso sulle labbra.  
«Ora sei completamente rilassato. La tua mente è sgombra e la tua anima è libera. Buon viaggio e, oh, Harry... Le cose potrebbero essere un po' diverse, dove arriverai».  
Il corpo del ragazzo continua a giacere immobile, il petto si alza ed abbassa lentamente, in maniera ritmica.  
«E adesso?» sussurra Niall, mentre Zayn si allontana per andare a recuperare qualcosa da un piccolo armadio.  
«Adesso aspettiamo, Nì» risponde altrettanto a bassa voce lui, coprendo con un telo leggero il corpo del riccio.  
   
Harry si stiracchia pigramente, allungando le braccia dietro di sé e stendendo i piedi. Strofina il capo sul cuscino morbido e profumato di bucato, prima di costringersi a mettersi seduto e ad alzarsi in piedi, sbadigliando sonoramente. Ha fatto un sogno davvero strano. Apre leggermente gli occhi, che vengono feriti dalla luce del primo mattino, così si sbriga a serrarli immediatamente. Ripensa all'improvviso a ciò che ha visto in quei pochi attimi di luce.  
Pareti blu, armadio bianco. Un filo di lucine colorate sul muro. Alza un sopracciglio: quella _non_ è la sua stanza.  
«Ah, Harry! Finalmente ti sei alzato, ancora un po' e perdiamo l'autobus» chiunque sia appena entrato nella stanza si è fermato a pochi passi di distanza da lui.  
«Harry, mi spieghi che diavolo stai facendo in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, ad occhi chiusi?”» domanda la stessa voce.  
Apre lentamente gli occhi, spaventato, e ne incontra un paio ambrato: «Zayn?» sussurra, schiudendo le labbra dalla sorpresa.  
«E chi altri? Giuro, Haz, sei il mio migliore amico, ma certe volte non so proprio dove tu abbia la testa» ridacchia, mentre si muove per mettere dei libri dentro uno zainetto.  
Il riccio prende un profondo respiro, riflettendo. Quello è Zayn, okay. Solo, non è affatto lo Zayn che conosce lui. Porta degli occhiali squadrati, i capelli sono lisci sulla fronte ed indossa un felpone con il logo di Batman. La stessa stanza è completamente differente, con piccoli cumuli di fumetti sparsi qua e là ed una sedia coperta di vestiti già messi.  
«Allora, con quel ragazzo?» si volta lentamente verso di lui, Zayn continua a trafficare sulla sua scrivania, coperta di CD, quaderni e fogli svolazzanti.  
«Quel– quel ragazzo?» ripete Harry, confuso. L'altro alza lo sguardo, stranito: «Ma sì, Harry! Il ragazzo nuovo, quello arrivato da due mesi a cui tu vai dietro tipo da...» finge di pensare «Oh, sì! Da due mesi!». Scuote la testa: «Davvero, che ti prende stamattina? Non abbiamo fatto così tardi al pub, ieri sera!».  
Harry sente un'improvvisa vertigine prendere controllo della sua testa e si trova costretto a mettersi seduto. Strizza gli occhi, voltando il capo di lato, cercando di far fermare il mondo che gli gira attorno. Sente delle voci rimbombargli nelle orecchie, si porta le mani a coprirle, ma quelle non smettono.  
_«...Anima libera_ _»_  
_«Buon viaggio..._ _»_  
Scuote il capo, vuole allontanare la voce. «Dov'è Niall?» borbotta dolorante.  
Il moro lo guarda sorpreso: «Niall Horan? Il bambino che veniva a scuola con noi quando avevamo otto anni? Sono anni che è tornato in Irlanda!».  
Harry nega: «No, non è vero!» si alza in piedi e stringe la felpa di Zayn: «Lui- Dovrebbe essere _qui_!». Zayn si libera gentilmente della presa dell'amico: «Haz, sei sicuro di sentirti bene? Posso sempre chiamare Liam e dirgli che oggi non andiamo a scuola, di non aspettarci».  
Si ributta sul letto con un tonfo, quelle parole non vogliono lasciarlo stare.  
_«...Le cose potrebbero essere diverse_ _»._  
Poi, all'improvviso, ricorda. Zayn, Niall e i viaggi astrali. È consapevole di ciò che sta vivendo.  
«No, io– Mi sento molto meglio, ora. Forse è stato un calo di zuccheri».  
Zayn lo scruta dubbioso: «Sì, forse...».  
«Forza, sbrigati, siamo in ritardo!» sorride Harry, vestendosi velocemente ed indossando le scarpe ancora allacciate.  
Non è sicuro di quanto tempo abbia a disposizione, e ne ha già perso troppo cercando di ricordare.  
Scendono le scale correndo ed afferrano un paio di toast dall'isola in cucina. Il moro urla un saluto dalla tromba delle scale ed escono di casa, per non perdere l'autobus sono costretti a correre sotto una leggera e piuttosto fastidiosa pioggerellina.  
Harry scompiglia i capelli con una mano non appena sale sul mezzo, cercando di eliminare un po' di acqua. Segue Zayn, che si è già seduto vicino ad un ragazzo castano.  
«Liam» sussurra Harry, allargando appena gli occhi, prima di riprendere a camminare.  
Si siede vicino agli altri due e si guarda attorno; Liam nella sua dimensione è amico con il ragazzo del parco, potrebbe esserlo anche qui.  
Non interviene quasi affatto nella conversazione, solo quando si rivolgono direttamente a lui. Ha paura di dire cose strane, deve ancora abituarsi.  
Osserva di sfuggita Zayn, che intercetta la sua occhiata: «Che c'è? Ho qualcosa strano in viso?».  
«È solo che è strano vederti con gli occhiali da vista e senza kajal» Liam grugna una risata «Carina questa, Haz!». Harry finge di unirsi alla risata.  
Quando arrivano a scuola si dividono, e finalmente lui può tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Non ha davvero intenzione di andare in classe ma deve trovare un posto in cui nascondersi. Cammina velocemente per il corridoio, guardandosi alle spalle per essere sicuro di non essere visto da nessun insegnante. Continua la sua marcia fino a quando non va a sbattere contro qualcosa– Qualcuno.  
Sente un debole «Ohi...» salire dal suo fianco. Si massaggia la schiena indolenzita dalla caduta ed alza lo sguardo, perdendo di colpo il respiro, perché– Perchè _lui_ è lì. Ad appena un braccio di distanza.  
Deglutisce a fatica e si sbriga a rimettersi in piedi, allungandogli poi una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
Il momento in cui si toccano, Harry sente quasi una scarica elettrica attraversarlo, mentre fissa le loro mani intrecciate. Poi lui si stacca, e si pettina il ciuffo di capelli con una mano: «Che botta!» sorride, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.  
«Je suis Louis» gli dice allegramente, allungandogli la mano destra. Harry la fissa per un momento, stringendola poi nella sua: «Je-je suis- Harry?» dice poi, nella sua tentennante pronuncia francese.  
Louis ridacchia: «Vous êtes très jolie, Arrì». Sorride dolcemente mentre il riccio dondola sui suoi piedi: «Io– Non so parlare francese, mi dispiace» ammette imbarazzato.  
«Il est un péché» dice, facendo tremare Harry «Che sci fai qui, Arrì? Porché non sei a lezione?» gli domanda poi tranquillamente, con un forte accento francese.  
Alza le spalle: «Non mi sembrava la mattinata giusta, penso… E tu?» arrossisce appena, sentendolo ridere: «Mi hai- como si disce? Beccato » nasconde un ulteriore piccolo risolino con una mano.  
Harry lo osserva: con i suoi pantaloni rossi e la maglia bianca a righe blu è molto più colorato rispetto al Louis della sua dimensione… Sempre che si chiami Louis anche lì, ovviamente.  
Louis sgrana gli occhi blu, portandosi un dito sul naso: «Arrì! Dobbiamo fusgire!» gli afferra una mano ed inizia a trascinarlo  verso un'uscita: «Vuoi vonire con me, sì?» gli domanda con le sue erre arrotondate, voltandosi per guardarlo. Harry annuisce velocemene e capisce di avere preso la decisione giusta quando vede il sorriso di Louis allargarsi; ai lati degli occhi gli si formano tante piccole rughette e gli occhi brillano tantissimo.  
Harry è sicuro di non avere mai visto niente di più bello.  
   
Non ne può essere completamente sicuro, ma– Pensa che Louis stia tipo... Flirtando.  
Con _lui_.  
Stanno passeggiando nel parco della città quando: «Sai, Arrì? Tu mi divorti» gli dice improvvisamente, dopo averlo fissato per qualche momento. Harry prova a girarsi per guardarlo, ma scivola sull'erbetta ancora bagnata e Louis lo afferra per le braccia per cercare di evitargli una caduta, ma così facendo rischia lui stesso di ritrovarsi con il sedere per terra. Dopo un attimo in cui deve cercare di riprendere fiato ed Harry di riprendersi dallo spavento, Louis scoppia a ridere. Ride così tanto da dovere tenersi la pancia con le braccia, così tanto che un paio di lacrime gli sgorgano dagli occhi e deve asciugarle con un dito.  
Lo guarda di soppiatto, sopraffatto dall'imbarazzo ma comunque incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quella visione.  
«Mi fai sompre ridere così tanto» gli sussurra in un orecchio, prima di allontanarsi ridacchiando e prendendolo a braccetto.  
Aggrotta la fronte, è confuso, non credeva che lui e l'Altro Harry si conoscessero: «Davvero?»  
«Mais oui» annuisce il francese «Ti vedo sompre a scuola e... Uhm» sembra concentrato a trovare le parole adatte, con le labbra imbronciate e le sopracciglia corrucciate. Infine si distende: «Non è somplice, non notarti» sorride soddisfatto di sé.  
«Sono così messo male, eh?» prova a ridere, grattandosi il retro della nuca con una mano.  
«Oh, no! No, Arrì!» Louis nega furiosamente e gli prende una mano «Tu soi diverso da tutti gli altri, mi piace» un tenue rossore si spande sulle sue gote ed inizia a borbottare in francese a mezza voce: «Quelle honte! Che vorgogna...».  
Il riccio decide di soprassedere e gli domanda: «Quindi, ti sei trasferito qua dalla Francia?»  
«Oui, mes parents- I miei genitori, sono inglesi, mais... Io sono noto e sompre vissuto en Francia e le mie sorelline pure, Charlotte e Felicité» saltella per evitare dei sassolini ed indica ad Harry una panchina poco lontana.  
«Loro hanno divorziato e siamo tornoti qui con mia madre» gli spiega con un sorriso triste.  
«Mi dispiace, Louis» gli stringe una mano sulla spalla brevemente, prima di farla ricadere sul suo grembo.  
«Non importa, sono contento por loro. Sono più folici così porò... A volte sono un po' triste» solleva appena gli occhi azzurri, un po' acquosi «Tu mi hai aiutato, Arrì»  
«Io? Come–»  
«Te l'ho detto, tu mi fascevi ridore e poi...» Louis strofina lentamente i piedi sui sassolini bianchi della ghiaia, pensieroso. Alza il capo ed indica il cielo con un dito: «Guarda Arrì! Quella nuvola sombra un gattino!».  
Harry lo ignora, cercando di fargli riprendere il discorso precedente: «E poi..?».  
Louis riabbassa lentamente lo sguardo su di lui: «Ponsi che non me ne sia accorto? Tu ti nascondi sompre, ma io ti ho visto comunque. Tu sei diverso da loro»  
«Da chi?»  
«Gli oltri! Quelli che mi vedono solo como un oggetto, o quello nuovo che porla strano!»  
Harry si chiede per la prima volta in quella giornata se anche il suo altro _Io_ guarda da lontano questo Louis come lui spesso fa con il suo. Pensa di sì.  
«Una volta, ti ho fatto cadore tutti i libri. Ero qui da poche settimone e mi trovavo malissimo, però tu... Non ti sei arrobbiato con me, hai solo sorriso» continua a fissarlo «Ho capito subito chi eri davvero, Arrì».  
Harry vede Louis farsi sempre più vicino e i suoi occhi socchiudersi; sospira e si avvicina a sua volta, ma fa appena in tempo ad avvertire il suo profumo, prima di sentirsi trascinare via.  
   
Il corpo di Harry si muove all'improvviso e Niall, al suo fianco, sussulta.  
«Zayn, si è mosso! Che cosa significa?»  
«Vuol dire che il contatto è stato perso, è pronto a tornare da noi» spiega tranquillamente, sistemandosi all'altro lato del letto.  
Il riccio strizza gli occhi infastidito, prima di aprirli del tutto.  
«Bentornato» lo saluta il moro, indicando poi l'ora sul display del suo cellulare «Appena in tempo per raccontarci cosa è successo e tornare a casa».  
«Come è andata?» gli domanda Niall, passandogli una mano fra i capelli.  
«Io– penso bene? Quanto sono stato via?»  
«Due ore, ma mi è parsa un'eternità»  
Zayn finge di sussurrare di nascosto ad Harry: «Niall ancora non si fidava di me, quando gli avevo detto che non era pericoloso».  
Il biondo ride e gli tira uno spintone, facendolo cadere dal materasso.  
Zayn risale ridendo e poi torna serio: «Allora?».  
«Stavo solo pensando che– è buffo. Solo due ore... A me è parso molto più tempo».  
Osserva con sguardo trasognato il soffitto, incrociando le dita sullo stomaco.  
«Mi sono svegliato in camera tua, Zayn» dice infine, posando lo sguardo sui suoi amici «Ma non era questa e– Anche tu eri diverso, ed eravamo migliori amici e Niall tu eri in Irlanda e Liam era nostro amico...» lo sguardo gli si oscura «Non li ho nemmeno salutati...».  
«Tranquillo, per loro tu non te ne sei mai andato, ricordi?» lo tranquillizza Zayn, prima di ridacchiare «Quindi è lì che sei finito, eh? È una dimensione carina, anche se l'ultima volta che ci sono stato, il tuo Louis ancora non c'era».  
Harry lo guarda sconcertato, puntandogli contro uno sguardo accusatore: «Ma come! Sapevi il suo nome e non mi hai detto nulla?».  
Il moro sgrana gli occhi: «Ma certo che lo sapevo! Avresti dovuto immaginarlo, e poi dove sarebbe stato il divertimento, se te lo avessi detto io?».  
Ripensa all'incontro/scontro con Louis, e non può fare a meno di pensare che abbia ragione.  
«Io sono offeso di non esserci stato, comunque» borbotta Niall, incrociando le braccia al petto e scoppiando a ridere subito dopo. «Forza» aggiunge poi «Ci racconti o no?».  
«In quella dimensione, Louis è francese. Ha un accento adorabile. Ci siamo incontrati e abbiamo saltato le lezioni, siamo stati insieme tutto il giorno, abbiamo parlato e poi... Poi stava per baciarmi. Ma mi sono sentito tirare indietro».  
Niall storce il labbro: «Cavolo, che sfiga!».  
«In realtà... Io sono stato contento» ammette invece lui, mettendosi finalmente a sedere.  
«Scusa, ma sono confuso»  
«Niall, è solo che– Io avrei davvero, davvero voluto baciarlo. Ma non mi sembrava giusto. Lui pensava che io fossi qualcun altro e lui... Per quanto fosse adorabile, non era il vero Louis» fa spallucce, mordendosi il labbro a sangue.  
Zayn, che fino a quel momento ha taciuto, interviene: «Se sentivi che era la cosa giusta, allora hai fatto bene così, ma– Ma voglio che tu sappia che non è come pensi. Che quello era _davvero_ Louis e tu eri _davvero_ Harry. Capirai più avanti cosa voglio dire, per ora fidati di me».  
   
«Non mi hai detto una cosa importante» dice, prima di affondare il naso nella sciarpa per nascondersi dal freddo della prima mattina.  
Niall lo fissa con le gote rosse e gli occhi lacrimosi per via del vento: «Che intendi dire?».  
Lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio, aspettando che il semaforo diventi verde per potere attraversare: «Intendo dire, che non ci credo nemmeno un po' che tu e Zayn abbiate passato due ore intere semplicemente guardandomi dormire o qualunque cosa io stessi facendo».  
L'amico rotea gli occhi azzurri e lo supera velocemente.  
«Niall! Andiamo! Sai che puoi parlare con me!» combatte contro il vento che cerca di allontanare la sua voce e lo raggiunge, mentre continua a camminare frettolosamente.  
«E va bene!» cede infine, non sopportando il suo sguardo insistente.  
Harry batte le mani soddisfatto: «Racconta!»  
Niall è indeciso se ridere di lui o fulminarlo con uno sguardo, quindi opta per una via di mezzo e dopo avergli lanciato un'occhiataccia sbuffa una mezza risata: «Guarda che non è successo nulla di quello che pensi tu! Mi ha insegnato a vedere la mia aurea e abbiamo parlato» alza un dito per impedire che gli vengano fatte ulteriori domande «Tutto qui».  
Harry assottiglia lo sguardo, ma decide di credergli. Niall non è mai stato davvero un ragazzo veloce con certe cose. Del resto, non per nulla sono amici.  
Varcano le soglie dell'edificio scolastico ed Harry trattiene il respiro, fermandosi di scatto.  
«Che c'è?» chiede Niall, notando il suo strano comportamento.  
«Niente» si riprende il riccio, scuotendo il capo e accennando a muoversi, mentre l'altro osserva il corridoio affollato.  
«Ehi, non è Louis, quello?» gli sussurra in un orecchio, occhieggiando verso la sua destra.  
«Proprio lui» mormora Harry, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Cosa hai intenzione di fare?»  
Boccheggia qualche secondo prima di allargare le braccia con fare sconfitto: «Io– io non lo so, Niall» getta un'occhiata alle sue spalle, dove Louis sta parlando con Liam «Lo guardo e capisco che in me non potrebbe mai vederci nulla. E– non è come se io lo conoscessi»  
«Ma sì, invece! Non hai ascoltato Zayn? È sempre lui, il ragazzo con cui sei stato ieri!» gli tira una guancia scherzosamente «Il ragazzo che ha cercato di baciarti!».  
Harry torna a guardare nervosamente verso Louis e poi torna a fronteggiare l'amico: «Sì, forse, ma non–»  
Niall gli prende le spalle e lo scuote leggermente: «Sì ma non, niente. Fidati di Zayn».  
Annuisce brevemente.  
Camminano fino ai loro armadietti ed Harry inserisce quasi in automatico la giusta combinazione per farlo aprire: due scatti meccanici verso sinistra, uno a destra e poi mezzo giro.  
Apre l'anta, quasi aggrappandosi ad essa quando sente avvicinarsi la voce di Louis. Chiude gli occhi per un secondo, e quando gli sembra sia passato un periodo di tempo sufficientemente sicuro per far sì che lui si sia allontanato, prende i libri che gli servono e se li stringe al petto, chiudendo di scatto l'armadietto e voltandosi velocemente, investendo qualcuno.  
«Cavolo, mi dispiace, sono veramente un impedito–» si scusa, iniziando a raccogliere le sue cose, mentre una mano si allunga per consegnargli uno dei quaderni che gli era sfuggito.  
«Grazie» dice, alzando lo sguardo ed incontrando un paio di occhi grigio-azzurri.  
«Figurati...» abbassa lo sguardo sull'etichetta del quaderno «...Harry» e– è davvero Louis che gli sta sorridendo?  
«È comunque stata colpa nostra, non avremmo dovuto restare in mezzo al corridoio» lo rassicura, poi, dato l'imbarazzante silenzio del riccio. Louis alza gli angoli della bocca e le sopracciglia in un accenno di saluto, andandosene quindi via con Liam.  
Harry sospira e si sente dare una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Non prendertela, andrà meglio la prossima volta» cerca di tirargli su il morale Niall «E poi, ora sa come ti chiami, no?».  
Già, Harry suppone che abbia ragione.  
Sa che esiste, come si chiama, e che è un grandissimo idiota sfigato.  
_Grandioso_.  
   
Zayn rimane in piedi sull'entrata della mensa scolastica per qualche attimo. Con una mano si sistema nervosamente il ciuffo di capelli mentre con l'altra stringe la cinghia della sua tracolla di pelle. Qualcuno lo spintona intimandogli di muoversi e lui si volta di scatto, lanciando una fredda occhiata con gli occhi cerchiati di kajal e facendo retrocedere lo spintonatore.  
Si volta nuovamente, sospirando appena e leccandosi il labbro inferiore, muovendo un passo all'interno della grande stanza. Nota subito la zazzera bionda che sono i capelli di Niall e si sbriga a camminare verso quella direzione, consapevole dei molti sguardi che lo stanno seguendo.  
«Ehi» saluta, prima di scavalcare la panchina e sedersi al tavolo semivuoto.  
«Sei venuto!» sorride Niall, spostando le sue cose per fargli spazio.  
Il moro fa una smorfia e si libera della tracolla: «Già».  
«Sei sicuro di sentirti bene?» Niall lo guarda preoccupato e gli posa una mano sulla fronte per sentire la temperatura. «Non penso che tu abbia la febbre» constata, mentre Zayn ha praticamente gli occhi incrociati per guardare in alto. Scuote il capo, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre: «No, sto bene. Solo un po' agitato, la folla, sai. Le solite cose. Mi piace stare da solo» alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello del biondo «Ma a volte non mi dispiace un po' di compagnia. Sai, quando è quella giusta». Guarda davanti a sé, verso l'altro lato della tavola: «E a lui che è preso?» indica con il mento il cumulo di ricci posato sulla superficie verdastra.  
«Sta solo affogando nella sua vergogna. Gli passerà fra–» riflette un momento «No, in realtà non sono sicuro gli passerà mai». Pungola con un dito la testa dell'amico: «Haz? Ehi, Haz, alza la tua testolina, dài! C'è Zayn, non gli vuoi dare il benvenuto?».  
Harry alza il capo una frazione di secondo e con ancora mezza faccia coperta dai capelli mugugna quello che sembra essere un saluto e un «Felice di averti qui» prima di riaccasciarsi debolmente.  
Niall intercetta lo sguardo perplesso di Zayn e alza le sopracciglia: “C'è stato un incontro ravvicinato e non è andato un granché» inizia a massaggiare la spalla del riccio «Ma non è andata nemmeno così male!».  
«Scala disastro da uno a dieci?» investiga Zayn, iniziando a mangiare un panino che ha appena preso dallo zaino.  
«Uhm– Direi tre e mezzo?» suppone meditativo, annuendo, iniziando poi a raccontargli come è andata.  
Zayn ride silenziosamente, prima di riprendersi e consolarlo a sua volta: «Harry, ha ragione. Non è così grave, ma ora alza la testa» fa una breve pausa «Louis ti sta fissando».  
Niall teme che il collo di Harry possa spezzarsi, da quanto velocemente fa scattare il capo in alto.  
«Dove?» domanda immediatamente.  
«Eh, piccola bugia» ammette «Sei fortunato che Louis non sia ancora arrivato, pensa se ti avesse visto mezzo tramortito».  
Harry sbuffa: «Immagino tu abbia ragione. E poi, avrebbe davvero potuto essere peggio»  
«Già, sì, insomma, hai quasi detto delle parole vere!»  
«Niall, ti detesto tantissimo» lo fulmina, ma poi scoppia a ridere anche lui, scrollando le spalle e rubando una patatina dal piatto di Niall, che gli schiaffeggia la mano e poi gliene lancia una contro.  
Zayn è l'unico voltato verso l'ingresso quando Louis ed il suo solito amico fanno la loro entrata, ed è anche l'unico ad accorgersi degli occhi chiari che scivolano sul loro tavolo, incontrando i suoi. Alza brevemente un sopracciglio e un angolo delle labbra. Louis lo imita e fa vagare i suoi occhi fino ad Harry, che sta ancora ridendo, e poi cammina verso un tavolo libero con un accenno di sorriso.  
Il moro tace sull'accaduto e chiede: «Quando hai intenzione di fare il prossimo viaggio?»  
«Uh– Non ne sono sicuro, a dire il vero? Penso aspetterò un po'?»  
«Tutto ciò che vuoi, Haz» lo rassicura, riprendendo poi a mangiare.  
Alza discretamente lo sguardo dal suo panino mezzo mangiucchiato e guardando i due ragazzi seduti con lui, per la prima volta non si sente solo.  
Almeno in quella dimensione.  
   
Harry è stranito.  
I fotogrammi scorrono in maniera confusa davanti ai suoi occhi, fino a fermarsi su un'immagine ben precisa: la palestra della scuola. Il che è strano, perché è piuttosto sicuro di non esserci andato di sua spontanea volontà. Guarda in basso e nota l'abbigliamento sportivo.  
«Ma che diavolo–» inizia, ma poi la situazione lo colpisce dritto in faccia. Metaforicamente parlando.  
_Sa_ cosa sta succedendo.  
Chiude gli occhi e ripete le parole che gli ha detto Zayn giorni fa: « _Oh, okay. Sto sognando_ ».  
Ora ricorda di essersi messo a letto e di essersi effettivamente addormentato.  
Sbuffa sonoramente, prima di essere preso dal panico: è consapevole che quella altro non è se non una nuova dimensione. Non sa come ne possa essere sicuro, ma è certo che non sia la stessa che ha visitato l'ultima volta. Solo– nel suo primo viaggio era stato fortunato, si era risvegliato nella camera del suo amico Zayn, ma ora? Come fa a sapere cosa deve fare, con chi deve, o addirittura _può_ parlare?  
Esce dalla porta che da sul campo da basket esterno e si butta con un tonfo sulle gradinate di metallo. Sono del tipo economico, non quelle che si possono ritirare. La scuola di certo non si prodiga per i suoi studenti.  
Nasconde il capo fra le mani, prima di essere preso di sorpresa da una voce annoiata: «Non sei dalla parte sbagliata del campo, Styles?».  
Lascia scivolare lentamente le mani dal viso e si volta verso il luogo da cui ha sentito provenire la voce e– rimane paralizzato. Si alza in piedi per avvicinarglisi perché pensa che la vista gli stia giocando un brutto scherzo, ma no.  
Con una sigaretta che a intervalli regolari porta alle labbra e le unghie laccate di nero, i capelli sistemati in un ciuffo lungo quasi a coprire gli occhi chiari cerchiati di scuro – sa che non è la stessa cosa che usa Zayn, perché il suo nero è più 'morbido', mentre questo pare freddo e affilato – i vestiti scuri e le braccia piene di tatuaggi...  
Quello appoggiato alla ringhiera, davanti a lui, è _davvero_ Louis. Muove ancora un passo, indeciso. «Louis?» emette un debole sussurro contro la sua volontà. L'altro sgrana gli occhi preso in contropiede, ma si riprende subito: «Da quando in qua siamo passati ai nomi?» sbuffa, rilasciando deboli volute di fumo grigiastro.  
Si schiarisce la gola, imbarazzato: «Uhm».  
Louis getta il mozzicone a terra e striscia la suola delle Vans sdrucite per spegnerlo. « _Uhm?_ Sei sempre così eloquente, Styles» lo prende in giro, afferrando un paio di _Ray-Ban Wayfarers_ che Harry non aveva notato essere appigliati al colletto della sua t-shirt e posandoli sul ponte del naso.  
Si stravacca sulle gradinate, quasi stendendosi e godendosi i raggi di sole sul viso, mentre Harry non può fare a meno di rimanere impotente in piedi, senza dire una parola.  
«Allora? Non sei dalla parte sbagliata del campo? Qua dove si siedono i comuni mortali?» Louis si volta leggermente verso di lui ed alza gli occhiali, tirando indietro i capelli ed esponendo maggiormente gli zigomi affilati. Lo pondera per un paio di secondi, notando la sua incapacità di spiccicare parola: «Devo quindi supporre che sia vera, la storia 'tutto muscoli, niente cervello' ?»  
Harry assume uno strano cipiglio, osservandolo profondamente: «Tu–» fa per muoversi verso di lui, ma poi cambia idea e si frena sul posto «Tu pensi davvero che io sia uno stronzo del genere? » ignora la parte in cui Louis lo ha praticamente chiamato stupido e si concentra su quella precedente.  
«Farei davvero sentire qualcuno inferiore? Io– _Sono_ , uno stronzo del genere?» si domanda ad alta voce, con ancora il viso corrucciato. _Desidera_ essere una brava persona, in ogni dimensione possibile.  
Louis lo guarda con gli occhi assottigliati, mugugnando qualcosa fra i denti, pensieroso.  
«Dovresti davvero andare, Styles. Nessuna partita di basket può iniziare senza il suo playmaker» rimette gli occhiali e si alza per andarsene.  
«Guarderai la partita?» non riesce a frenare la lingua Harry, quando il liscio ormai gli da già le spalle.  
Louis si stoppa un attimo, prima di riprendere a camminare.  
Quando il debole clangore dei suoi  passi si è ormai allontanato, si decide ad incamminarsi verso gli spogliatoi. Grazie alle – poche – informazioni che è riuscito ad ottenere da Louis, suppone che sia quello che deve fare.  
   
«Harry! Finalmente sei qua! L'altra squadra è già arrivata».  
Appena entra nello spogliatoio puzzolente sente un braccio circondargli le spalle e qualcuno guidarlo verso quello che apparentemente deve essere il suo borsone. Azzarda un'occhiata obliqua e tira un sospiro di sollievo: «Mi dispiace per il ritardo, Liam».  
«Tutto a posto» scrolla le spalle «Ma che stavi facendo? A un certo punto mi sei scomparso da sotto al naso!».  
Harry prende a sfilarsi lentamente la tuta per entrare poi nella divisa verde e bianca.  
«Io– Stavo parlando con Louis, penso?» si tira indietro i capelli con una fascetta e indossa dei polsini bianchi.  
«Louis– Intendi dire Tomlinson?» gli domanda Liam, mentre ha un ginocchio piegato per allacciarsi le scarpe «Hai finalmente deciso di superare quella imbarazzante fase dove continuate a chiamarvi per cognome senza mai dirvi davvero qualcosa, solo perché tu sei troppo spaventato da confessare la tua super-iper-mega-cotta?». Harry boccheggia per qualche secondo: «Io– _Cosa_?».  
Liam si raddrizza e sbuffa: «Andiamo, non vorrai mica ricominciare questa discussione? Pensavo avessimo già raggiunto una conclusione».  
«Capitano, andiamo!» sente qualcuno battergli una manata amichevole sulla spalla e ripete stupidamente: «Capitano?». Lui non è nemmeno sicuro di _sapere_ giocare a pallacanestro, figuriamoci.  
Mentre camminano verso il campo trattiene Liam per un gomito: «Liam?»  
«Dimmi»  
«Io– Io sono uno stronzo?» domanda tristemente, osservandolo dritto negli occhi. Liam gli sorride con affetto: «Harry, tu sei la persona con il cuore più buono che io abbia mai incontrato in vita mia. E lo saprebbe anche Louis, se tu gli mostrassi il vero te».  
   
Una volta in campo, le cose si fanno molto veloci. Non ha idea di come succeda, ma non appena tocca la palla pesante, improvvisamente sa cosa deve fare, sa come deve muoversi e sa cosa dire ai suoi compagni di squadra.  
E, ovviamente, vincono. Quando viene preso sulle braccia dai suoi compagni, volta velocemente il capo verso gli spalti e proprio lì dove il suo sguardo si posa, nota tre figure vestite di scuro e un paio  di occhi azzurro ghiaccio attraversarlo. Il tempo si ferma per un istante, mentre Harry si sente attraversare da una folata gelida, seguita subito dopo da una calda.  
Poi i rumori della folla tornano a farsi sentire, lui viene trascinato via dai suoi amici e il gruppetto fra gli spalti è già scomparso.  
   
Segue distrattamente la lezione di Geografia Astronomica, considerando piuttosto la sua situazione. È il suo secondo giorno in questa dimensione, e non è sicuro di quanto a lungo possa ancora rimanerci. Sa che il tempo scorre in maniera diversa, perché il suo pomeriggio passato con il tenero Louis francese si è scoperto essere durato in realtà soltanto circa due ore di sonno.  
Teme di potersi svegliare da un momento all'altro, ma non ne ha davvero la minima intenzione. Non prima di parlare veramente con questo Louis, almeno. Durante la notte appena passata – in un letto che teoricamente è suo, ma che non ha sentito come tale – ha riflettuto a lungo, ed è giunto alla conclusione che desidera aiutare l' _altro Harry_ di ogni dimensione. Se lui non può essere felice in prima persona, che almeno lo siano gli altri. Con la prima dimensione pensa di averlo fatto senza nemmeno accorgersene, e ora vuole replicare la cosa.  
Per questo deve riuscire ad avvicinarsi a Louis, e non soltanto per sé stesso.  
Si chiede se ora il Louis francese e l'Harry di quella dimensione siano insieme e felici. Spera di sì.  
Sospira, puntando lo sguardo sulla diapositiva della costellazione che la professoressa sta mostrando nella penombra della stanza.  
Il ragazzo davanti a lui sta tamburellando con le dita di una mano sul banco, mentre con l'altra fa roteare una matita come se fosse una bacchetta per la batteria. Harry osserva il placido oscillare dell'oggetto, il modo in cui si inclina per passare da un dito all'altro, come una sorta di contorsionista. Il modo in cui, inevitabilmente, vola via dalle mani del ragazzo. Forse è perché lo stava già osservando, o magari è grazie ai suoi nuovi riflessi da giocatore di basket, ma riesce ad afferrarla appena in tempo, prima che tocchi terra rumorosamente.  
Il ragazzo davanti a lui si gira con una smorfia disperata, per poi sorridere ampiamente quando Harry gli allunga la matita.  
«Grazie, amico. Mi hai appena salvato il culo da quella» con un dito accenna all'insegnante, ignara di tutto. Solo in quel momento riconosce la zazzera confusionaria di capelli biondi e trattiene il respiro: «Figurati, Niall».  
Poco dopo un trillo gli ricorda che la lezione è terminata e qualcuno riaccende le luci. Strizza gli occhi per riabituarsi alla luminosità e si avvia verso l'uscita.  
«Grazie davvero, per prima» lo raggiunge la voce del suo migliore amico «Se mi avesse sbattuto un'altra volta fuori dalla classe sarei stato fottuto».  
Si gira verso di lui e quasi rischia di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva.  
Niall–  
Niall è vestito di nero dalla testa ai piedi, ha due dilatatori ai lobi delle orecchie e... Le braccia sono completamente tatuate. Diamine, persino il collo è del tutto tatuato! Suppone che in questa dimensione l'amico non abbia problemi con gli aghi come nell'altra.  
Rilascia un debole sorriso: «Figurati, non è stato nulla».  
Nota che lo sguardo del biondo si è focalizzato su qualcosa che si trova alle sue spalle e lo sente sussurrare in maniera smielata: «Ecco l'amore della mia vita». Gira sui tacchi frettolosamente, lasciando cadere pesantemente le spalle quando vede avvicinarsi la minuta figura di Louis.  
Lui e Niall– Stanno assieme? Liam però glielo avrebbe detto, giusto?  
Poi nota una seconda figura al fianco di Louis, e Niall correre fra le braccia di Zayn, mentre questo gli posa un braccio dietro il collo e si china per lasciargli un bacio a stampo.  
Wow. Questo è– parecchio, da digerire tutto assieme.  
«Che guardi?» Louis lo richiama piccato «Non sarai mica omofobo?» aggiunge dubbiosamente, succhiando uno dei sottili anellini blu scuro che gli adornano il labbro inferiore. Snake bites. Harry ora è vicino abbastanza da poterli notare.  
Soffoca con certa difficoltà una risata: «No, certo che no! Come potrei, quando io stesso sono gay?». Non ha paura di affermarlo, perché sa che anche per l'altro suo Io è così. Si domanda incuriosito se in una delle dimensioni sia etero, o magari bisex.  
Niall si stacca appena dal suo ragazzo e indica il riccio: «Ragazzi, questo è Harry. Mi ha salvato, là dentro» accenna alla classe che hanno appena lasciato e poi indica gli altri due «Loro sono Zayn e Louis». Harry ride nuovamente: «Niall, è carino da parte tua, ma so chi sono. Siamo compagni di scuola dopotutto, no?».   
Louis lo fissa brevemente, prima di sentenziare a bassa voce, enigmatico, un'affermazione ed allontanarsi.  
Harry lo sente comunque.  
«Forse, dopotutto, potrei essermi sbagliato».  
   
Niall e Zayn permettono a lui e Liam di pranzare con loro.  
Louis è chino su una piccola agendina rilegata in pelle, quando li raggiungono e posano i loro vassoi sul tavolo. «Che sta facendo?» domanda mentre gli lancia un'occhiata curiosa e prende posto a tavola.  
«Oh, il nostro piccolo poeta» Zayn finge di asciugarsi una lacrima che in realtà non sta cadendo «È sempre stato così creativo»  
«Ah, chiudi il becco, minchione» lo riprende Louis, tirandogli un coppino leggero e ridendo allo sguardo sconvolto di Niall, che prende ad accarezzare il volto del suo fidanzato.  
Poi Louis si volta verso di loro, ma anche se pare che si stia rivolgendo a tutti e due, Harry sa che in realtà quelle parole sono per lui: «Se starete con noi... La gente inizierà a parlare».  
Harry ricambia con fermezza lo sguardo: «Non mi interessa».  
Louis sostiene lo scambio ed infine annuisce appena. Harry sorride, e forse anche il liscio nasconde un labbro innalzato, mentre ricomincia ancora più velocemente di prima a scrivere sul suo quadernino.  
   
Passano il pomeriggio assieme, ed è incredibilmente bello. Stare con loro è semplice. Si chiede se potrebbe funzionare anche nella sua dimensione.  
Fanno battute sciocche e si litigano le altalene che in teoria sarebbero per i bambini ma in pratica non si è mai troppo grandi per desiderare di volare nel vento.  
Poi Liam scappa a casa, mentre Niall e Zayn si imboscano chissà dove.  
E sono solo lui e Louis.  
Harry si dondola leggermente sull'altalena con i piedi, mentre Louis al suo fianco deve utilizzare le punte per potere raggiungere il suolo e muoversi. Non fa più così tanta paura, visto da così.  
Ha una sigaretta dietro l'orecchio e canticchia qualcosa nel retro della gola.  
«Perchè mi odi, Louis?» domanda senza girarsi a guardarlo, ma sentendo comunque il suo sbuffo.  
«Non ti odio, non dire stronzate. Sono solo introverso e faccio fatica a fidarmi delle persone».  
«E ora ti fidi di me?» domanda con un pizzico di apprensione. «Forse» ammette l'altro.  
«Perchè?»  
«È solo una sensazione» resta in silenzio, prima di riprendere «Una volta qualcuno ha detto _'Avrei potuto sopportare la nebbia, se solo non avessi conosciuto il Sole_. È così per me» si volta a guardarlo, con quei suoi occhi ghiaccio che forse, dopotutto, non sono così freddi come potrebbero pensare molti ad una prima occhiata «Ho incontrato le persone peggiori, sono stato trascinato verso il fondo dell'abisso più buio... E poi sono arrivati Niall e Zayn a salvarmi. E non potrei mai tornare indietro, dopo avere assaporato la vera amicizia» riflette «E poi, non è che tu ti stessi davvero sforzando per non sembrare un cazzone. Ma non lo sei».  
Torna a dondolarsi.  
«Grazie, Louis» dice infine, fermando l'altalena e tenendo le catene strette nei pugni.  
«Tu sei davvero qualcosa di diverso. Non è vero, Harry?» Louis alza gli angoli delle labbra, i cerchietti di metallo blu brillano.  
Harry sorride, ma è triste.  
Lo ha chiamato per nome per la prima volta. Ma in qualche modo sa che quella sarà l'ultima volta che parlerà con lui.  
   
Lancia via con una manata la sveglia che trilla sul comodino e si raggomitola su un lato, stringendo il cuscino con una mano. Non vuole davvero aprire gli occhi e scoprire di essere tornato indietro, ma lo sa. Sa che il _beep beep_ che lo ha svegliato dal sonno lo ha anche trascinato via dalla dimensione che aveva appena cominciato ad esplorare, ed inoltre il numero di ore che teoricamente dovrebbe avere dormito coincide con il tempo passato al posto dell'altro Io.  
Sospira, girandosi sulla schiena. Osserva il soffitto, le ombre che nascono dalla luce che filtra dalle fessure della tapparella.  
«Harry? Farai tardi!» Anne tamburella delicatamente sulla sua porta, andando poi ad accendere l'acqua sotto il bollitore per il figlio. «Harry! Scendi subito! Ho acceso il fuoco, non mandare in fiamme la casa, va bene tesoro?» afferra il giubbino e le chiavi della macchina «Ci vediamo questa sera, fai il bravo!».  
Harry sente il portone chiudersi e sospirando getta di lato il piumone, alzandosi con uno sbadiglio. Allunga un braccio verso l'armadio ed afferra a casaccio un maglione ed un paio di jeans, scende le scale ancora con gli occhi praticamente chiusi e sentendo lo sbuffo del bollitore si sbriga a spegnere il fuoco e a mettere in infusione il tè grigio che ha iniziato a prendere per colazione. Si butta pesantemente su uno sgabello e appoggia il capo sulla mano sinistra, guardando nel vuoto.  
«Bah» prende la tazza e getta via tutto il contenuto nel lavandino, non gli va proprio di buttare giù nulla. Afferra lo zainetto, si infila le scarpe aiutandosi con i talloni ed esce di casa, camminando verso destra ed iniziando a contare. Quantomeno gli rimane sempre questo.  
Al duecentoventiduesimo passo sente il classico cigolio della porta blu scuro che si apre e chiude facendo un gran fracasso.  
Si affretta a raggiungere l'amico per abbracciarlo stretto: «Mi sei mancato, Niall» sussurra con il volto nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Il sorriso del biondo precipita dal suo volto: «Ehy, _ehy_ » lo stringe di rimando «Stai bene?».  
Harry scuote la testa: «Sono stato in un nuovo luogo e–».  
Niall lo libera da un braccio, mentre continua a tenere l'altro sulle sue spalle, esortandolo a camminare. «È stato così male?»  
«No, per niente!»  
«E allora che c'è che non va, Haz?» gli chiede, mentre gli strofina delicatamente una spalla.  
«È solo che– È per questo che non volevo farlo per un po'» incespica nelle parole «So che è _stupido_ , perché è davvero poco il tempo che ho passato nelle due dimensioni, ma– Io mi sono davvero affezionato a quelle persone. E quando torno qui, loro... Mi mancano». Camminano ancora per un po', in silenzio. «Ma quando sono là... Mi manchi tu. Mi mancano Zayn, Louis... La _normalità_. Sono un casino, vero?» guarda l'amico, in cerca di appoggio.  
«Ma certo che no! Comunque potresti sempre ritornarci, no?»  
«Non so, Niall».  
Niall lo prende per le spalle e lo fa voltare verso di sé: «Facciamo così. Ora noi entriamo là dentro –indica la scuola – tu ti concentri solo su quanto sia enormemente carino Louis oggi, e poi questo pomeriggio all'uscita racconti tutto a Zayn e a me, okay?».  
Harry annuisce brevemente: «Cristo, quand'è che sono diventato una ragazzina emotiva?».  
Ridono entrambi, il clima molto più rilassato.  
   
In realtà poi finisce per vagare più o meno tutto il giorno con una semi smorfia sul viso e l'umore nero. Non aiuta il fatto di avere solo una lezione in comune con il suo migliore amico e nessuno con cui distrarsi, ed _inoltre_ ha preso una D in matematica. Di nuovo. Guarda scocciato il foglio, gettandolo nella cartella. «Ripetizioni inutili» borbotta, calciando una pallina di carta stagnola che gli intralcia la strada e lanciandola in alto, andando a colpire la nuca di qualcuno.  
«Ehi! Sei una minaccia!» ride Louis, mentre si gira massaggiandosi il punto colpito. Harry osserva a bocca asciutta il suo braccio flettersi e il bicipite tirarsi in maniera elastica. In questo momento trova davvero difficile riuscire a deglutire. E parlare. O anche solo pensare qualcosa di sensato, se è per questo.  
Louis si volta verso il suo gruppetto di amici e gli fa cenno di andare avanti, prima di tornare da Harry: «Sì, insomma. Mi stavo chiedendo se–»  
“ _Se vorrei uscire con te?! Certo!_ ” pensa Harry, pendendo letteralmente dalle sue labbra.  
«–Se andasse tutto bene?  Sembri strano, oggi. Non che io ti conosca, ma– mh. Sì».  
Louis lo guarda con aspettativa e lui cerca di riscuotersi: «No»  
«No?»  
«Cioè, sì...»  
Louis lo guarda confuso, gettando qualche occhiata alle sue spalle per cercare i suoi amici.  
“ _No buono, Harry. No buono. Cerca di passare per una persona... Passabile, almeno_ ” si morde il labbro: «È solo stata una giornata un po'– pesante» fa un sorrisino «E poi, io sono strano di natura» aggiunge ridendo nervosamente.  
«Sì, ma di solito sei strano-allegro, non–» Louis smette tutto d'un tratto di parlare, ed Harry pensa quasi che stia arrossendo, ma lo trova davvero molto difficile.  
Il liscio si passa un pallone da calcio fra le mani. Lui non si era nemmeno accorto che ne avesse uno, mentre parlavano.  
«Beh, devo andare. Comunque–» si interrompe nuovamente, raddrizzando la schiena e sorridendo fascinosamente «Comunque io sono Louis».  
Si volta per andarsene, ma all'ultimo minuto gli lancia un'occhiata da sopra la spalla: «Ci si vede, Harry».  
Rimane fermo in mezzo al corridoio, perché– Perchè si è ricordato.  
Si è ricordato il suo nome.  
   
Quando raggiunge i suoi amici alla pensilina dell'autobus: «Oh, wow. Se non è un cambio d'umore, questo!» gli da il benvenuto Niall, puntando al suo sorriso largo da un orecchio all'altro.  
«Pensavo avessi detto che fosse giù di corda?» Zayn si sporge dalla panchina, sventolando una mano per salutarlo.  
«No, infatti era così. Ma suppongo sia successo qualcosa nel frattempo» alza un braccio per indicare al bus di fermarsi e lo guarda di striscio: «Comunque, Zay, penso che presto sapremo tutto».  
«Non so, non sembra davvero in grado di parlare, in questo momento» scherza il moro, ridendo insieme a Niall quando Harry lo guarda scandalizzato e li precede nel salire sul mezzo pubblico, il naso per aria come uno snob. Prende posto ed incrocia le braccia sul petto quando i due continuano a ridere. Rotea gli occhi: «Insomma! Volete o no sapere cosa è successo?».  
«Ovvio!» annuisce Niall «Ma ci racconterai ogni cosa davanti ad un milk shake. È per questo che stiamo andando al centro commerciale, dopotutto».  
Una volta arrivati davanti al piccolo Mc Donald's ordinano tre milk-shake al cioccolato. Niall paga anche quello di Zayn, che arrossisce nel prendere il bicchiere di plastica dalle sue mani. Harry li guarda interessato, ricordandosi della relazione fra i due ragazzi punk incontrati il giorno precedente. Decide di soprassedere, comunque, perché è davvero un ottimo amico e non ha intenzione di metterli in imbarazzo... Per ora.  
Zayn si passa un indice sotto l'occhio per portare via il kajal che si era leggermente sbavato durante l'attacco di risate precedente e prende un sorso della bevanda: «Forza, Haz. Raccontaci».  
Il riccio mordicchia la cannuccia bianco latte e storce il labbro: «Non so bene perché, ma– Stavo avendo una giornata onestamente abbastanza orrenda e poi Louis... Lui è venuto a parlarmi».  
Niall socchiude le labbra, sorpreso, e poi alza entrambe le mani: «Okay, _okay_. Andiamo per gradi. Gli sei inciampato addosso un'altra volta?».  
Harry gli tira un calcio da sotto il tavolo: «Ma certo che no! L'ho colpito in testa con una pallina».  
Zayn sbuffa un risata e si copre la bocca con una mano, scusandosi con lo sguardo.  
«Oh, beh. Allora è tutta un'altra cosa» dice invece il biondo, tornando a stravaccarsi sulla sedia di metallo.  
Alza gli occhi al cielo: «Okay, però tipo. Non era costretto a parlarmi. Ha fatto andare avanti i suoi amici! E...» fa una breve pausa per creare suspense «Ricorda chi sono. Sa come mi chiamo!».  
«Sì!» urla Niall alzando un pugno in aria e abbracciando Zayn, che ricambia e gli lascia poi un braccio dietro la schiena. Il moro sorride ad Harry: «Direi che stiamo facendo passi avanti, ottimo».  
Harry annuisce: «Penso sia così, anche se devo ancora lavorare sulla perdita di ogni capacità d'intelletto che mi prende quando mi trovo nelle sue vicinanze».  
Succhia pensieroso il suo drink, godendosi il sapore fresco e cioccolatoso.  
«Era punk» dice, dopo avere deglutito il sorso appena preso «Il Louis della nuova dimensione, intendo. E voi–» nota come la schiena di Zayn si sia improvvisamente raddrizzata all'inverosimile e a come sembri all'erta, con gli occhi spalancati. Sposta lo sguardo su Niall e sorride, sentendo Zayn trattenere il fiato: «E voi eravate amici con lui. Anche voi eravate punk».  
Il moro sospira, ringraziando Harry silenziosamente.  
«Giochi a basket in quella dimensione, vero?» domanda Zayn, affrettandosi a spostare il soggetto.  
«È così, sì. E in squadra con me c'è anche Liam»  
«Nì, devi sapere che lì sembra che si detestino, mentre in realtà si muoiono dietro» sospira in maniera drammatica «Fa così tanto cliché!».  
Harry, suo malgrado, ride. «Beh, se tutto va come spero, ora le cose dovrebbero essere diverse».  
Guarda il tavolino argentato e si morde un sorriso. Spera che Louis possa trovare qualcosa di meraviglioso da scrivere sul suo taccuino di pelle.  
E magari, se è fortunato, sarà qualcosa su Harry.  
Viene richiamato dalla voce del moro: «Harry, perché eri triste?»  
«Non volevo andarmene» ammette vergognosamente.  
«È comprensibile» gli dice Zayn, stringendogli una mano «A volte succede anche a me» guarda con la coda dell'occhio Niall, che ne rimane ignaro.  
Harry ricambia la stretta con un sorriso affettuoso e consapevole.  
   
«Ragazzi, sentite, io esco un attimo» dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando né Niall né Zayn si accorgono di lui, troppo impegnati a chiacchierare e a decidere quale tipo di candele profumate sia il migliore per rilassarsi.  
Si fa strada fra le corsie di oggetti etnici e si sbriga ad uscire dal negozio, l'odore di incenso ormai gli è andato alla testa e se la sente un po' troppo leggera per i suoi gusti. Si appoggia al muro e prende un lungo respiro, ad occhi chiusi. In qualche modo, una risata riesce a farsi largo fra i rumori della folla pomeridiana del centro commerciale e a raggiungere le sue orecchie. Storce il naso, contemplativo, aprendo poi gli occhi. Si guarda attorno, cercando la fonte della sua distrazione, fino a quando non nota la piccola area-giochi nel mezzo della galleria. Si assicura che Niall e Zayn siano ancora impegnati all'interno del negozio e si avvicina alla zona che ha appena notato. C'è una di quelle strutture con tubi nei quali si può entrare, ed improvvisamente nota una chioma caramello sbucare da uno dei tubi in basso, quelli più larghi.  
«Ah! Aiuto! Il cavaliere Ernest sta per prendermi!» urla la persona ridendo, alzando poi il capo. Le guance gli si tingono appena, mentre lo osserva dal basso: «Ehi, Harry».  
Si stupisce, quando riconosce finalmente il ragazzo che sta strisciando fuori dalla costruzione giocattolo. «Ehi, Louis» ricambia il saluto timidamente, allungandogli una mano per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi.  
«Ti ho preso!» sente strillare da una vocina che arriva dal basso.  
«Oh, no! Come farò ora?» finge di disperarsi Louis, prendendo in braccio il bimbo biondo e boccoloso.  
«Chi è lui?» il bambino muove il pugnetto grassoccio verso di lui, osservandolo con sospetto.  
Louis si avvicina con fare circospetto al bimbo: «Non so, che dici, glielo chiediamo?».  
Il piccolo biondo annuisce: «Chi sei?» gli domanda frettolosamente, e Louis sorride divertito ad Harry, mentre lui pensa ad una risposta che possa essere accettata da un trienne.  
«Mio signore, io sono il principe Harry» si inchina leggermente «E sono venuto per chiederti di liberare il principe Louis».  
Louis si tappa la bocca con una mano per evitare di fare uscire una risata, mentre Ernest squadra Harry ancora una volta. «Va bene» dice infine «Ma devi prendermi in braccio». Allunga le braccia verso Harry, che lo prende subito, mentre Louis spalanca la bocca: «Come, come? Vengo sostituito così?» si finge offeso, però sta ridendo ed Harry non ricorda di avergli mai visto gli occhi brillare più di così.  
Fa un po' di smorfie al piccolo, che gli pungola la faccia con un dito.  
«Lui è Ernie, il mio fratellino» spiega Louis, strofinandosi la nuca «Siamo qui con mia madre e due delle mie sorelle, ma si era stufato di guardare vestiti e siamo venuti qua».  
«Si era stancato lui, oppure tu?» scherza, stupendosi di sé stesso.  
«Touché!» ammette l'altro, sistemandosi in testa un beanie rosso scuro  che ha recuperato dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e lasciando fuori solo un ciuffo di capelli.  
«Louis!» una donna si avvicina a loro con un doppio passeggino dove dorme una bimba e una ragazzina in piedi al suo fianco.  
«Mamma, questo è Harry, un mio compagno di scuola. Harry, queste sono mia madre Jay e le mie sorelline, Doris e Fizzie».  
«Harry?» domanda Jay, occhieggiando divertita al figlio, prima di allungargli una mano «Piacere di conoscerti, caro». Si volta nuovamente verso il castano, con fare dispiaciuto: «Boo, tesoro, dobbiamo andare ora» lo avvisa, prendendo in braccio il figlio minore che ha iniziato a sporgersi verso di lei e sistemandolo nel passeggino.  
Louis si gira verso Harry: «Ci vediamo presto». Muove un passo, osserva la madre che si è già allontanata e torna indietro, lasciando un brevissimo bacio sulla guancia del riccio. «Ciao» sussurra ancora, prima di andarsene definitivamente.  
«Oh, mio Dio» mormora Harry, portandosi una mano alla guancia bollente.  
«Harry! Ma quand’è che sei uscito dal negozio?» Niall si accovaccia e appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia cercando di riprendere fiato dalla corsa appena fatta «Ti abbiamo cercato ovunque, ma decisamente non avevo pensato di guardare nella zona giochi»  
«Me ne sono andato più o meno quando avete cominciato ad amoreggiare con lo sguardo» mormora in risposta, con ancora una mano sulla guancia.  
Il biondo si alza ed invia velocemente un messaggio a Zayn, dicendogli dove raggiungerli. Poi nota l’aspetto scarmigliato dell’amico e soffia sorpreso: «Ehi. Ma che ti è successo?».  
Harry lo guarda, tra la risata ed il pianto, con un’espressione davvero buffa: «Louis Tomlinson, ecco che mi è successo».  
   
Niall è in ritardo, come sempre.  
«Perchè non hai voluto che glielo dicessi?»  
«Non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia parlando» Zayn giocherella con l’orecchino argento che porta al lobo, visibilmente nervoso. Passa una mano fra i capelli scuri, facendo vibrare i riflessi bluastri sotto la luce del sole. Harry si incanta a guardarli, prima di tornare alla realtà scuotendo vigorosamente la testa.  
«Non avrai mica pensato che avrei lasciato scivolare così la faccenda? Niall è il mio migliore amico!».  
Zayn allarga appena le narici delicate, prendendo un grande respiro: «Okay, hai ragione» ammette quindi, sconfitto. Alza gli occhi ambrati sul riccio: «Quella è una delle mie dimensioni preferite, sai?» guarda in lontananza, dei bambini si rincorrono attorno alle altalene del parco. Accenna un sorriso, prima di corrucciare le sopracciglia, mentre cerca di afferrare un ricordo lontano: «Non ricordo esattamente quando ho iniziato a viaggiare fra i vari mondi, ma ero praticamente un bambino. Come ti ho detto tempo fa, ai piccoli viene molto più semplice. Praticamente naturale».  
Strappa qualche filo d’erba, iniziando a rigirarselo pensosamente fra le dita: «All’inizio non me ne sono accorto subito, poi quando l’ho capito– Era troppo tardi. Non mi interessava, non volevo tornare indietro, il pensiero faceva troppa paura»  
«Zayn, non penso di seguirti»  
«Harry, io ho iniziato a rifugiarmi nelle altre dimensioni perché la mia realtà mi spaventava» gli sorride dolcemente «Te lo sto dicendo perché non voglio che a te accada la stessa cosa, anche se so che tu sei molto più coraggioso di me».  
Harry sbuffa: «Non sono affatto coraggioso, e se ogni tanto lo sembro, beh– È grazie a Niall e a te. Non avrei mai mosso nemmeno mezzo passo, se non fosse stato per voi due».  
«Forse all’inizio, sì. Ma guardati ora! Guarda come hai aiutato gli Harry delle altre dimensioni! Io vedo quello che sei ora, Harry, e sono molto fiero di te» si allunga per dargli una pacca sul ginocchio «Dal canto mio, invece … Ho sempre cercato di nascondermi per evitare altre sofferenze. Mi sono isolato ed ho avuto amici solo quando era un _Io_ diverso da me, ad esserseli fatti. Ho assaporato l’amore solo grazie alla mano di altri, ed ora che penso di averlo trovato, non sono uomo abbastanza per buttarmi e rischiare di prendere una porta in faccia».  
Harry lo guarda affettuosamente, stringendogli brevemente una mano sulla spalla: «Io non posso donarti il coraggio e non posso farlo innamorare di te. Anche se potessi non lo farei comunque, non sarebbe etico. Quello che posso fare e che farò, però, è darti un consiglio. _Caccia fuori le palle_ » il moro sorride, riconoscendo nel discorso dell’amico le sue stesse parole. Harry ammicca leggermente, riprendendo a parlare: «Quello che non dovrei dirti per essere un buon amico, ma che ti dirò perché sono un _ottimo_ amico, forse ti potrà aiutare» si sporge appena verso di lui e mormora «Per lui è lo stesso».  
Zayn sgrana gli occhi e boccheggia per qualche attimo. Sentendo rumori di passi si volta e notando una zazzera bionda avvicinarsi sempre di più scatta in piedi, affrettandosi a raggiungere il biondo.  
«Ehi, Zayn!» lo saluta, ignaro dell’uragano presente nel ragazzo che gli sta di fronte.  
«Niall» mormora solo, fissandolo immobile. Il sorriso di Niall non è ancora sbiadito del tutto, quando Zayn lo coglie di  sorpresa: «Usciresti con me?» gli domanda con sguardo trepidante ed appoggiando le mani sul suo viso roseo, abbassandosi per posare  le labbra sulla sua guancia. Niall si riprende in maniera sorprendentemente veloce dalla sorpresa, andando ad allacciare le braccia dietro il collo del moro per abbracciarlo: «Sì!».  
Harry li guarda da lontano per un secondo, prima di voltarsi per dare loro una minima parvenza di privacy. Si stende al suolo e chiude gli occhi, posando la testa sulle braccia incrociate: «Oh, beh. Questo è stato più semplice del previsto, dopotutto».  
   
È una strana sensazione, quella che prova al momento. Si sente leggero, per prima cosa. E poi si sente leggiadro, il che è veramente strano, data la sua quasi inesistente coordinazione occhio-mano-gamba. A proposito di occhi, i suoi sono rigorosamente serrati. Sa che quando li aprirà dovrà affrontare la situazione, e non è sicuro di sentirsi proprio pronto, onestamente; ha come la sensazione che ciò che vedrà non sarà qualcosa di normale.  
Inspira lievemente e si accinge ad alzare le palpebre. Okay. _Decisamente_ non è qualcosa di normale. Azzarda un’occhiata verso il basso e– sì. Sta fluttuando, proprio come pensava. Uhm. Non è che sia un gran fan delle altezze, onestamente. Getta un ulteriore sguardo e si ritrova a pancia in giù, il viso fisso sul suo letto, che tecnicamente dovrebbe essere vuoto, ma in realtà è occupato da qualcuno. Qualcuno a cui lui è collegato con tanti filamenti densi e sottili di colore azzurrino.  
«Cristo santo!» sbotta, quando finalmente riesce a guardare il viso del soggetto addormentato «Quello sono io!».  
In qualche modo riesce a tornare in posizione verticale al lato del letto, i piedi che fluttuano a pochi centimetri dal pavimento di camera sua.  
Osserva con più attenzione il corpo che riposa sul materasso e storce il naso scontento: «La mia faccia è davvero così, quando dormo? Ho un’espressione veramente idiota». Cerca di pungolare la bocca oscenamente spalancata per chiuderla, e così facendo nota che anche la sua mano – ogni parte di sé, a dire il vero – è colorata della stessa sfumatura di azzurro dei fili che lo legano al sé fisico.  
«Uhm» riflette, raddrizzando la schiena che aveva curvato sul corpo «Mi pare di ricordare che Zayn mi avesse accennato qualcosa circa queste esperienze, ma niente di preciso».  
Inizia a gironzolare per la stanza, i fili chiari che lo seguono come un’ombra. «Che cosa diamine dovrei fare, ora?». Sbuffa mentre lancia un’occhiata all’orologio sulla parete, che segna la mezza. Spera almeno che quando domani si sveglierà, si sentirà comunque un minimo riposato. Si scompiglia distrattamente la nuca: «Se solo potessi parlare con Zayn...» borbotta, sentendo poi un improvviso strattone all’altezza dello stomaco, mentre la stanza si attorciglia su sé stessa fino a scomparire del tutto.  
In un battito di ciglia si ritrova nella camera dell’amico, che nota essere ancora sveglio, immerso nella lettura di un libro dalla copertina colorata. Gli si avvicina cautamente, passandogli poi una mano davanti al viso numerose volte. «Credevo che lui sarebbe stato in grado di vedermi, per la miseria!» sbotta, accasciandosi accanto al moro.  
Sbircia velocemente il titolo del libro: «Bambini cristallo … Uhm» scrolla le spalle, fissandosi ancora più profondamente sulla copertina. «Forse se mi concentro abbastanza, potrei fare succedere qualcosa!». Aggrotta la fronte e tira fuori la punta della lingua, concentrato.  
Zayn alza brevemente gli occhi stanchi dalle pagine stampate, inarcando un sopracciglio e muovendo appena il naso. Probabilmente deve avere percepito qualcosa, perché appoggia il libro accanto a sé; Harry lancia un verso oltraggiato e si alza di scatto dal letto, il volume che gli è stato poggiato sul capo vibra appena al suo movimento. Zayn si guarda attorno con attenzione e poi sorride: «Ehi, ciao amico. So che sei qui. Posso sentirti. Buona passeggiata».  
Harry si volta di scatto nella sua direzione: «Ehi! Davvero mi senti?! Che passeggiata? Parla, uomo!».  
Zayn, che era tornato a prendere in mano la sua lettura, si ferma nuovamente. «Okay, sei agitato. Usa il tuo campo energetico per comunicare con me, va bene?».  
«La fai facile, tu! Come diamine dovrei fare?» brontola, sedendosi sulla scrivania. Improvvisamente lo schermo del computer si illumina di bianco, facendo sobbalzare entrambi i ragazzi.  
«Un momento...» dice lentamente il riccio «Ma sono stato io!». Si morde un labbro pensieroso, osservando lo schermo biancastro, così come il proprietario del pc, che si è alzato dalla sua comoda posizione per andare a dare un’occhiata più da vicino.  
«Okay, amico. Parla pure, io sono qua».  
Harry si concentra nuovamente sul pc, facendo comparire lentamente una parola sola, il suo nome.  
«Harry?!» sputa d’un fiato il moro, sorpreso.  
“ _Proprio io_ ” gli scrive velocemente, avendo preso confidenza con la sua momentanea situazione non corporea “ _Penso di essermi staccato dal mio corpo. Cioè, in realtà la cosa mi pare piuttosto certa ed ovvia_ ”.  
Il ragazzo annuisce brevemente: «Non preoccuparti, ora ti raggiungo, così potremo comunicare più facilmente». Detto ciò si allontana per tornare a stendersi sul materasso; dopo un breve momento le labbra gli si stirano in un pacifico sorriso, ed Harry vede alzarsi dal suo corpo fili dorati, che vanno intessendosi fino a creare una rappresentazione aurea della figura del suo amico.  
«Wow» mormora, osservandolo stupefatto. Zayn ride brevemente: «Impressionante, non è vero? La prima volta non  si scorda mai» gli sorride allegramente «Cosa ti porta qua? E come ti è successo?».  
«Onestamente non ho idea di come sia successo, mi sono svegliato ed ero in questa situazione. Ho iniziato a pensare a come potere risolvere il mio problemino, chiamiamolo così, ed improvvisamente sono arrivato qui»  
«Sì, è così che si viaggia»  
«Ora che si fa?»  
«Beh, puoi andare dove vuoi, a dire il vero. Nessuno può vederti, naturalmente, però possono percepirti, come è successo a me prima. Essendo esseri creati su una base di puro spirito, noi siamo dotati di una specie di campo energetico» gira lo sguardo per la stanza «Ogni cosa a dire il vero è collegata da un unico grande campo energetico. Anche gli spiriti ne hanno uno, ovviamente, e quando i loro collidono con il nostro, noi li sentiamo». Harry spalanca la bocca, facendolo ridere e continuare la spiegazione: «Ti è mai capitato di non sentirti solo anche quando avresti dovuto esserlo, o magari di sentire soffi di vento in stanze con le finestre chiuse, o magari di avere improvvisamente la pelle d’oca?»  
«Sì, mi è successo»  
«Ecco, in quei casi il tuo campo energetico si è scontrato con quello di uno spirito. Non sono cattivi, a dire il vero non credo conoscano più la differenza fra bene e male, una volta che si sono liberati dalla gabbia del corpo, ma sentono comunque continuamente il bisogno di farsi notare, e questo è l’unico metodo che hanno a disposizione. Perciò prima ho salutato quello che pensavo fosse uno spirito di passaggio, ma che poi alla fine ti sei rivelato essere tu».  
Allunga una mano verso la figura dorata, ritirandola non appena sente una  leggera scossa percuotergli l’arto. Sventola le dita per aria, cercando di fare passare la sensazione spiacevole mentre Zayn ride a sue spese: «Devi concentrarti, Haz! Ora ti mostro come ci si diverte». Fa appena in tempo a registrare la sua occhiata birichina che si sente essere afferrato per un braccio e poi la sensazione di essere tirato per lo stomaco torna a farsi sentire, mentre tutto attorno a lui riprende a vorticare confusamente.  
Si massaggia le tempie con una mano, mentre nel frattempo cerca di adeguarsi all’oscurità che regna nel luogo dove sono appena arrivati. Un continuo lieve russare gli fa volgere lo sguardo verso  il basso: «Ehi, Zay, ma che ci fa Liam Payne sul pavimento?»  
«Dorme, mi pare evidente!»  
«Okay, ma _perché_ sul pavimento?»  
Il moro si guarda attorno, notando il rosa scuro delle pareti. «Perchè questa è la camera della sua ragazza, che si dia il caso sia molto cattolica. E lui è un bravo ragazzo» osserva affettuosamente la figura stesa sul sacco a pelo, un braccio alzato a stringere la mano della ragazza che sporge oltre le coperte.  
«Perchè siamo qui?»  
«Errore di considerazione, credevo che con Liam avremmo trovato anche lui» alza le spalle «Nessun problema, si rimedia subito».  
Afferra nuovamente il braccio di Harry e lo trascina con sé nel vortice ormai familiare, mentre il fantasma del lamento del riccio ancora riecheggia per le pareti rosee.  
«Ci siamo» annuisce soddisfatto, una volta che il mondo ha smesso di girare.  
«Ci siamo, _dove_?»  
«Guarda meglio, Harry». Gli dedica uno sguardo fulminante, ma fa come gli è stato detto. Assottiglia gli occhi per aguzzare lo sguardo e trattiene malamente un sussulto: «È davvero–?».  
Zayn annuisce e lo esorta ad avvicinarsi. Lo sguardo gli si ammorbidisce, mentre si accovaccia ai piedi del divano verde scuro. «È tenero, non è vero?» domanda retoricamente, osservando il viso rilassato di Louis mentre dorme, una coperta stesa malamente sulle gambe e i titoli di coda di un film che ancora scorrono sullo schermo della televisione, unica fonte di illuminazione. Louis è bellissimo anche sotto quella orrenda luce bluastra.  
Harry inclina il capo verso destra; è la prima volta che lo può osservare liberamente così da vicino. Qualche minuscola lentiggine fa capolino sul naso e sugli zigomi del ragazzo, potrebbero quasi passare inosservate ad un osservatore poco attento. Sarebbe veramente un peccato. Il naso delicato di Louis freme appena quando Harry ci passa un dito sopra per seguire il disegno creato da quelle macchioline, procurandogli il solletico e facendolo sorridere nel sonno.  
Sospira e con un lento movimento della mano riesce a far muovere il plaid fino a coprire perfettamente il corpo rannicchiato del castano. «Dormi bene, Lou» gli sussurra in un orecchio, prima di alzarsi in piedi. «Sento che se rimanessi qui più a lungo invaderei troppo la sua privacy» scocca un’occhiata alla figura sul divano «Quando dormiamo lasciamo andare ogni tipo di inibizione e paura».  
Guarda Zayn e gli sorride, prima di sentire una strana sensazione farsi largo dentro di lui. «Zayn- È come se qualcuno mi stesse tirando!» lunghi fili biancastri si stanno allungando dal suo torace, spaventandolo a morte. Tuttavia l’amico lo tranquillizza: «È tutto okay, Haz. Ti stai soltanto riallacciando alla tua parte fisica. Ci vediamo domani» gli strizza un occhio e detto ciò scompare, così come era apparso nel salotto di Louis.  
L’ultima cosa che Harry vede prima di cadere al suolo, è il viso di Louis.  
   
Fra le ciglia riesce a vedere dei fili biancastri che gli vengono tirati via da qualche parte vicino al capo.  
«Tu e queste diavolo di cuffiette piene di musica hipster!» si lamenta qualcuno «Non ci provi nemmeno ad ascoltare le mie spiegazioni! Ti ricordo che io vado bene a scuola!». Apre totalmente gli occhi e si ritrova con il capo appoggiato sul tavolo e uno sbadiglio pronto ad uscire. Liam davanti a lui lo guarda male, sbuffando poi un sorriso: «Io ti voglio bene, Harry, ma così non va. Se siamo Zayn ed io a farti ripetizioni tu non ti senti sotto pressione e non ascolti un tubo».  
«Mi dispiace, Lee» risponde, tingendo sulle labbra un sorriso dispiaciuto e calandosi nella parte che richiede questa nuova dimensione.  
Liam chiude i libri e ragiona ad alta voce: «Dovresti trovare qualcuno che temi e che al tempo stesso sia disposto a lavorare con uno con deficit di attenzione»  
«Ehi–» inizia a lamentarsi, ma viene tagliato dall’amico che esclama entusiasta: «Ho trovato! Perché non chiedi a Tomlinson?»  
«Louis? Perchè dovrebbe farmi paura?»  
Liam lo guarda sorpreso: «Ah, non lo so, ma ogni volta che ti suggeriamo di parlare con lui tu scappi. Ed è l’unica persona che ti fa fare cose del genere» gli lancia un sorrisetto «Forse è perché ogni volta che ti passa vicino guarda in modo strano le tue camicie hippie, o magari è perché gli vai dietro dal primo anno» alza le spalle con fare fintamente confuso, prima di alzarsi ridendo ed uscire dalla biblioteca. Si volta appena prima di varcare la soglia: «Chiediglielo» gli sillaba silenziosamente, salutandolo poi con la mano.  
Harry si morde un labbro. «Che avrà voluto dire sulle mie camicie, ad ogni modo?» borbotta, guardando verso il basso.  
«Oh» esala, notando i bottoni aperti fino a quasi l’altezza dello stomaco.  
E– mio Dio, sono tatuaggi, quelli?! C’è una fottuta farfallona sulla sua pancia!  
Raccoglie le sue cose e corre in bagno per osservarsi allo specchio: quella che sembra una vecchia maglietta attorcigliata gli tira indietro i ricci come se fosse una bandana, mentre davvero molta pelle è lasciata in mostra dal suo abbigliamento, comprensivo di jeans strettissimi e strappati all’altezza delle ginocchia. «Ma davvero mi fanno venire a scuola vestito così?» scuote la testa e si lancia su una spalla lo zainetto di eco-pelle color cuoio. Dopotutto forse è davvero un hipster, o una cosa del genere. Ma a parte la cotta imbarazzante – a cui lui ormai dovrebbe essere abituato – non ha davvero idea del perché dovrebbe temere Louis. Suppone lo scoprirà presto.  
Afferra l’agenda per controllare il suo orario e si dirige verso la mensa, notando con piacere che è ancora il suo periodo di pausa. Adocchia subito il ciuffo di Zayn, che sta indossando una giacca _letterman_ e sporge appena la lingua mentre disegna qualcosa.   
«Oi» viene salutato quando l’altro si accorge della sua presenza. Gli dedica un veloce cenno con la testa mentre si siede e combatte con i bottoncini della camicetta a ricami floreali per chiuderla un po’ di più: «Come va? Hai mica visto Louis Tomlinson?».  
Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo: «Come se ci fossero altri Louis di cui blateri tutto il tempo!» allunga discretamente un indice verso un angolo della grande stanza «È là, assieme al suo amico irlandese»  
«Non è carino definire qualcuno soltanto in base alla sua nazionalità, Zayn»  
«Sì, mamma» gli fa una linguaccia e riprende a disegnare qualche schizzo sul suo blocco «Comunque, io non chiuderei tutti i bottoni».  
Harry lo guarda sorpreso: «Perchè? Liam fra l’altro ha fatto sottilmente intendere che Louis potrebbe come no essere disgustato dal mio look?».  
Il moro rotea gli occhi: «Ma per favore! Quel ragazzo fa fatica a non farselo venire duro solamente guardandoti. Fidati dello zio Zayn». Il riccio spalanca la bocca e riprende l’amico, scandalizzato: «Zayn!» scoppiando però poi a ridere con lui. La sua ipotesi gli piace molto di più di quella di Liam, onestamente.  
Facendosi forza si alza in piedi e si avvia verso la direzione che gli è stata indicata. Pensa che gli Harry delle altre dimensioni gli debbano un po’ di ringraziamenti, onestamente.  
Quello che decisamente non si aspetta, è un Louis sprofondato in un maglione troppo grande, con i capelli lasciati cadere incurantemente sulla fronte e degli occhiali neri rettangolari posati sul ponte del naso.  
Tossicchia in imbarazzo, fino a quando Niall non si accorge della sua presenza e pungola con un gomito l’altro. «Che c’è?» domanda, mentre il biondo gli indica con il capo Harry, ancora fermo a dondolarsi in imbarazzo sui piedi. «Ehi» li saluta timidamente, mentre i due lo scandagliano con lo sguardo. Questi in teoria dovrebbero essere due innocui nerd, ma sono totalmente capaci di terrorizzarlo, deve ammettere che Liam in questo non aveva torto. È come se una sola loro occhiata bastasse a farlo sentire improvvisamente come impreparato per una interrogazione scolastica.  
Louis fissa con le sopracciglia corrugate la camicia chiusa fino al collo, poi risale con gli occhi fino ai suoi: «Ciao» lo saluta infine con un piccolo sorriso, facendo cadere in un mezzo secondo la vetrata di durezza che sembrava coprirlo.  
«Mi dispiace disturbarti, ma so che tu sei molto bravo con, tipo, le cose di scuola» fa ampi gesti con le mani. Louis ride e ripete: «Tipo cose di scuola, _ah-ah_ »  
«Sì, insomma, quindi mi chiedevo se vorresti farmi da tutor? O una cosa del genere» deglutisce faticosamente «Devo però avvisarti che soffro di deficit d’attenzione».  
«Nessun problema»  sorride Louis, pestando con forza un piede a Niall sotto il tavolo quando questo inizia a ridacchiare sotto i baffi e a imitarlo. Amici fedifraghi, chi non ne ha uno?  
«Davvero?!» si illumina il riccio, congiungendo le mani.  
«Certo, anzi, sai che ti dico? Potremmo iniziare ad accordarci subito, ciao Niall!» non aspetta nemmeno che lo saluti ed inizia subito a trascinare Harry con sé.  
«In realtà ho sempre desiderato avere un’occasione del genere, sai? Vorrei insegnare un giorno» gli dice da sopra la spalla, mentre cerca un posto tranquillo dove poter parlare, scegliendo infine un angolo isolato del corridoio.  
«Sono certo che saresti un professore bravissimo» dice facendolo ridere.  
«Grazie! È un po’ presto per dirlo, ma suppongo che lo scopriremo fra non molto, no?».  
«Sai, Louis? Tu mi confondi» ammette, dopo avere lottato con sé stesso per cercare di tacere.  
Lui sgrana gli occhi: «Come, scusa?»  
«Sì, insomma– Io pensavo tu fossi timido? Non è per seguire uno stereotipo sul classico ragazzo intelligente, davvero, ma–»  
Sorride divertito, non facendolo finire: «Mi piacciono le tue camicie» fissa quella che sta indossando al momento e poi riprende «Mi piacciono molto, ma non riesco davvero a ragionare quando posso vedere completamente il tuo petto nudo e tatuato. Come puoi pretendere che io riesca addirittura a parlare?».  
Batte le palpebre sorpreso: « _Oh_. Questo non era previsto»  
«Ed è un male?» gli domanda il liscio, osservandolo dal basso e sbattendo le ciglia.  
«No!» dice con foga, scuotendo il capo «Esci con me?».  
Louis sorride soltanto, iniziando poi ad allontanarsi.  
«È un sì, vero?» gli grida alle spalle Harry, aggiungendo poi «Ho davvero bisogno di un tutor, comunque!».  
Louis si volta appena, lanciandogli un occhiolino e soffiandogli un bacio dalla mano.  
«Ragazzo fortunato, questo Harry» mormora, osservandolo allontanarsi ancheggiando.  
   
«Quindi quest’ultimo Louis era...»  
«Beh, diciamo che _non_ era timido, ecco» Harry si allunga verso l’amico e gli ruba dalle mani il sacchetto di orsetti gommosi. Fissa il contenuto colorato, riflettendo ed infine optando per una delle caramelle verdi, che sono senza dubbio le migliori.  
Niall rigira fra le dita un orsetto giallo – disgustoso! – appena imbronciato.  
«Oi. Che c’è che non va?» gli spinge scherzosamente un piede sotto al naso, il biondo emette un « _Bleah_ » disgustato e lo allontana quanto più velocemente possibile. «Andava tutto bene prima che io sentissi il puzzo delle tue calze!»  
Harry allarga le narici e lo guarda molto serio: «Per prima cosa, i miei piedi non puzzano. E secondo, so quando stai cercando di allontanare un discorso scottante» fa spallucce «Un trucchetto da migliore amico. Quindi?».  
Niall prende a tirare distrattamente un filo che sporge dalla coperta di lana del suo letto: «Nulla, è solo che domani esco con Zayn e– Boh»  
«Sei nervoso» afferma «È normale. È il primo ragazzo con cui esci, e poi Zayn ti piace davvero tanto, non è così?»  
Niall alza lo sguardo che si è fatto appena acquoso e annuisce timidamente: «È solo che lui è qualcosa di totalmente diverso, sai? E non vorrei rovinare tutto facendo qualcosa di stupido». Si strofina il naso con il dorso della mano, inghiottendo finalmente la caramella gommosa.  
Il riccio lo guarda affettuosamente e gli stringe le spalle con un braccio, andando a sedersi al suo fianco. «Anche tu piaci moltissimo a Zayn, e sono certo che nulla di ciò che tu potresti fare lo spaventerebbe. È di Alì che stiamo parlando, no?!». Ridono, pensando a quanto sciocchi siano stati a pensare che quello fosse davvero il suo nome.  
«Ascolta, tu e Zayn siete fatti per stare assieme. Te lo assicuro»  
«Come puoi esserne certo?»  
Harry sospira, lanciando un’occhiata di striscio all’altro: «Senti, non so se dovrei dirtelo, ma– Ricordi quando vi ho raccontato che vi avevo incontrati in un’altra dimensione e che voi eravate punk? E Zayn ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che quella fosse la sua dimensione preferita?»  
«Sì, e allora?»  
«Non vi ho detto tutto» soppesa ciò che ha detto e si corregge «Beh, non ho detto tutto a te. Zayn già lo sapeva».  
Il biondo lo guarda confuso: «Che cosa sapeva?»  
Azzarda un mezzo sorriso: «In quella dimensione siete fidanzati, Nì»  
«Nel senso–»  
«Nel senso fidanzati fra di voi, sì. E lui non voleva che te lo dicessi perché temeva che tu qui lo rifiutassi. Ma non può andare storto, perché come ti dicevo siete fatti l’uno per l’altro. Ad esempio, tu parli abbastanza per tutti e due!».  
Niall ride e gli tira uno spintone che lo fa spostare sul letto, poi torna serio: «Ehi, aspetta un attimo! Ma se questa cosa è vera per me e Zay, allora anche tu e Louis...?».  
Harry alza le spalle: «Non lo so. Però ci spero, sai».  
   
Una mano si posa sulla sua spalla, facendolo sobbalzare per lo spavento. Porta una mano al petto per riprendersi e nel mentre si gira per guardare chi è stato ad attentare alla sua vita.  
Socchiude appena le labbra nel scontrarsi con gli occhi grigio-azzurri di Louis, che gli sta sorridendo leggermente.  
«Ehi» gli dice, giocherellando con il laccio della cartella e guardandosi alle spalle, aspettando di vedere comparire il ciuffo biondo di Niall.  
«Ciao Harry!» Louis osserva il suo sguardo vagare ovunque meno che sul suo volto «Va tutto bene?».  
«Uh? Sì, sì. Certo» annuisce freneticamente, cercando di fare sparire l’espressione colpevole che si sente dipinta addosso.  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio, scrollando poi le spalle: «Okay, uhm. Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di fare qualcosa con me».  
Il riccio lo fissa con sguardo orripilato, facendogli fare mezzo passo indietro: «Non sei obbligato, ovviamente, se non vuoi–»  
«No! No, voglio! Davvero!» si sbriga a precisare, vedendo l’occasione che stava aspettando da mesi  scivolargli via dalle dita.  
Louis ride e sospira sollevato: «Oh, bene! Quindi, ti va?»  
Harry imbroncia il labbro inferiore, strisciando la punta della scarpa nella ghiaia dell’ingresso: «Vorrei, davvero … Ma oggi devo seguire Niall»  
«Il tuo amico? Perchè?» chiede incuriosito allora l’altro ragazzo, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro «Pensi che ti tradisca?».  
Sgrana gli occhi: «Cosa?! No! Noi non– noi non stiamo assieme!» porta in avanti le mani per negare con vigore «Assolutamente no, mai e poi mai, davvero! È solo che oggi ha il suo primo appuntamento con un ragazzo, e voglio essere lì se dovesse avere bisogno di aiuto, ecco».  
Il liscio annuisce: «Capisco, beh, buon per me» inizia a camminare, voltandosi quando vede che Harry non lo sta seguendo «Beh? Non abbiamo un amico da seguire?» indica con il capo Niall, che ha notato incamminarsi per strada.  
«Ma come, vuoi venire con me?» dice sorpreso, raggiungendolo.  
«Mi sembra ovvio» dice, prendendolo a braccetto.  
Passeggiano per qualche minuto in silenzio, uno affianco all’altro e a debita distanza dal biondo, ignaro di tutto.  
«Ho sentito dire che hai qualche problema con matematica?» dice infine Louis, osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio.  
Harry arrossisce in imbarazzo, grattandosi lo scalpo: «È vero» ammette «In realtà ho parecchi problemi. Chi te lo ha detto?».  
«Alle insegnanti piace parlare» spiega «Potrei aiutarti, se vuoi».  
Harry ricorda inevitabilmente il Louis dell’ultima dimensione visitata e squadra quello del suo mondo con sorpresa: «Davvero mi aiuteresti?»  
«Certo! Inoltre la matematica è una delle cose che preferisco al mondo. Certe volte mi sembra che sia l’unica cosa ad avere un senso, sai? Lei non ti tradisce mai, non gioca mai brutti scherzi»  
«Sembra che ti piaccia davvero molto»  
«La amo e vorrei riuscire a trasmettere il mio amore, in un modo o nell’altro, prima o poi» interrompe  bruscamente il discorso per indicare Niall, che è appena riuscito da casa sua, dopo esserci entrato qualche minuto prima «Eccolo! E– ha una chitarra con sé?»  
Harry aguzza la vista: «Credo di sì» conferma.  
Louis sgrana gli occhi e gli stringe una mano sul gomito: «Ehi! Pensi che gli canterà una serenata?».  
«Mh» soppesa la possibilità «In  realtà credo che potrebbe essere possibile? Niall è davvero perso per lui, e la musica è la sua passione ...»  
«È una grande dichiarazione utilizzare la propria passione per qualcuno, non trovi?»  
«Ha un significato molto intenso, sì» annuisce.  
«È come se gli volesse affidare un pezzo di sé» riflette Louis mentre riprendono a seguire il biondo.  
«Sta entrando nel parco» sussurra dopo qualche tempo Harry, mentre se ne stanno nascosti dietro ad un bidone della spazzatura «Andiamo» lo esorta, indicando con un gesto l’ingresso.  
Passano da un albero ad un altro per evitare che Niall si accorga della loro presenza ed infine Louis li tira giù dietro ad un grosso cespuglio quando il ragazzo si ferma improvvisamente. Si sporgono lentamente e lo vedono prendere dei grossi respiri di incoraggiamento prima di camminare ancora per qualche passo. Poco più in là c’è una coperta scozzese stesa per terra, ed un ragazzo moro ci riposa sopra, ma si alza immediatamente non appena lo nota avvicinarsi.  
«Ma– ma quello è Zayn Malik!» balbetta sbalordito Louis, quando finalmente lo riconosce «Questo sì che è stato imprevisto»  
«Ed è un male?» insinua il riccio, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Tutt’altro, è davvero figo! Ho sempre pensato che Zayn meritasse di trovare qualcuno che gli tendesse una mano per farlo uscire dalla sua bolla di solitudine».  
Harry si volta verso di lui, che sta ancora osservando Niall e Zayn, un piccolo sorriso intenerito sulle labbra. Louis incrocia il suo sguardo e amplia il sorriso «Ehilà» lo saluta ridacchiando, per poi tornare a fissare lo sguardo sul biondo, che nel frattempo si è seduto a terra.  
«Harry! Harry, lo sta facendo! Ha tirato fuori la chitarra!» lo scrolla per un braccio, emozionato.  
«Oh, è così _romantico_!» sospira lui «Ha scelto una canzone di Ed Sheeran! _Ed Sheeran_ , Louis!». Tira leggermente su con il naso e sbuffa una risata quando Louis gli copre gli occhi con una mano: «Ma che fai?»  
«Regalo un po’ di privacy al tuo amico» allunga il collo oltre le foglie «Zayn si sta allungando verso di lui … Oh mio Dio! Si stanno baciando! Yay!» esulta.  
Ride ancora, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa per potere guardare anche lui.  
«Nah-ah» nega l’altro, stringendolo di più.  
«Ma sei assurdo!» si lamenta, ma comunque divertito.  
«Può essere» ammette Louis «Comunque mi devi ancora un appuntamento» conclude, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia ed alzandosi in piedi di scatto, per poi correre via.  
   
«È perfetto. È– semplicemente perfetto» Niall sospira e si siede al suo fianco, appoggiando un gomito sul tavolo ed il capo sulla mano.  
«È profondo, riflessivo, gentile, intelligente ed è persino bellissimo».  
Altro sospiro: «A volte mi domando come faccia ad essere vero, sai?».  
Harry ridacchia e rotea gli occhi, sono due giorni che il suo amico è entrato nella fase ‘luna di miele’ e non sembra davvero avere alcuna intenzione di uscirne molto presto. Zayn è più sopportabile, ma probabilmente solo perché è molto riservato.  
Apre la vaschetta con la pasta che si è portato da casa ed infilza un paio di maccheroni al sugo: «Hai ragione Niall, sei molto fortunato». Niall gli tira una gomitata: «Sono l’uomo più fortunato al mondo!».  
Ridacchia, massaggiandosi con una mano il fianco: «Giusto, chiedo scusa».  
«Ehi! Harry, Niall»  
Alza lo sguardo dal suo pranzo, sorpreso di trovare Louis seduto al lato opposto del loro tavolo.  
Niall gli tira un’altra gomitata, questa volta più discreta e lui trasale appena: «Mh, ciao Lou». Spera davvero di non avere la bocca sporca di pomodoro, onestamente.  
In quel momento arriva Zayn, che si stringe al lato di Niall e gli lascia un bacio a fior di labbra, completamente ignaro della presenza degli altri due ragazzi.  
Dall’altra parte del tavolo proviene un risolino ed Harry torna a girarsi verso Louis.  
«Sono molto carini» dice, gli occhi azzurri che brillano. Si morde appena il labbro, pensieroso: «Io avrei fatto lo stesso per Liam, sai».  
«Davvero? Credevo che mi avessi tipo preso per un pazzo» confessa Harry, alzando appena gli angoli delle labbra.  
«Harold, caro, ti faccio sapere che io sono il re dei pazzi!» gli punta un indice contro il naso, facendogli incrociare gli occhi per poterlo osservare.  
«Oh, chiedo scusa, Sua Maestà» dice, scuotendo il capo e raddrizzando gli occhi.  
«Inoltre» aggiunge poi, Louis «Tutti i migliori sono matti. Non è così che si dice?» sorride.  
«Penso che a dirlo sia stato il Cappellaio Matto … O forse era Alice?» mormora, allungando la ciotola verso Louis, che si allunga verso di lui per rubargli la posata e quindi una forchettata di pasta.  
Alza le spalle: «Non ricordo bene, onestamente. Ma suppongo che questa sia un’ottima occasione per ripagare quel tuo debito nei miei confronti».  
«Uh?»  
«Questa sera, a casa mia» dice malizioso «Non ammetto repliche. Buona giornata, riccio». Gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia e raggiunge il suo gruppo di amici.  
«Ha fatto quello che credo abbia fatto?» si risveglia improvvisamente Zayn, guardandolo stralunato.  
«Già» annuisce lui, portandosi una mano alla guancia e sorridendo mentre abbassa lo sguardo.  
   
I titoli di coda scorrono sullo schermo.  
Harry temeva che sarebbe stato imbarazzante, ma avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe stato tutt’altro. Forse è perché ha conosciuto tanti diversi Louis ed ha avuto modo di relazionarsi con ognuno di loro per un po’, ma ora non ha più paura di parlargli. Okay, rimane un po’ d’imbarazzo, ma suppone che sia normale quello, quando si è nelle vicinanze della propria cotta.  
Louis lo sta guardando con gli occhi socchiusi, un’espressione pensierosa a corrucciargli la fronte: «Sai, a volte sembri non essere qui con me».  
Harry fa ballare le dita dei piedi nelle calze e suppone: «Penso che sia perché io ho bisogno di guardare le cose più a lungo delle altre persone»  
«In che senso?»  
«Beh, è che mi piace perdermi nei dettagli» alza le spalle «Tutto qua».  
Louis lo guarda interessato: «Potresti farmi un esempio, per favore?». Harry ride e annuisce: «Certo, visto che me lo chiedi così gentilmente!». Fa vagare gli occhi per il salotto di casa Tomlinson ed infine ferma lo sguardo sul tappeto che si trova sotto al tavolino di cristallo.  
Allunga un indice verso il basso: «Ecco, per esempio, su quel tappeto c’è una macchia. Giusto?».  
Il liscio annuisce e gli fa cenno di continuare a parlare, non volendo interrompere il suo discorso.  
«Bene, qualcun altro al posto mio probabilmente le avrebbe soltanto gettato un’occhiata disinteressata e l’avrebbe semplicemente classificata come ‘macchia’, fine della storia».  
«Ma tu no?»  
«No, io no. Io la vedo e mi domando di che cosa sia fatta, chi sia stato a crearla e come e perché. Mi chiedo se la forma sia più simile a quella della Francia o a quella della Spagna e poi mi dico che non lo so, perché sono onestamente una schiappa in geografia. Poi mi domando se qualcuno abbia mai provato a cancellarla e se la macchia abbia combattuto per rimanere fieramente stesa a decorare proprio quel tappeto lì». Alza lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Louis: «So che è strano, ma sono fatto così».  
L’altro commenta: «La macchia è di succo di mirtillo, è stata colpa mia ed avevo otto anni. Il profumo è rimasto per almeno due settimane, ho cercato di pulire il tappeto per non fare sapere nulla ai miei genitori, ma così facendo l’ho tipo resa permanente. E credo che abbia la forma di un hamburger, onestamente. Ad ogni modo, penso che sia un’ottima cosa che gli strani ed i matti stiano così bene assieme» sorride Louis, fingendo di indossare una corona da re.  
Harry lo abbraccia per un attimo, ringraziandolo per le risposte che gli ha dato.  
All’improvviso vengono travolti e separati da due piccoli tsunami: «Ernest! Doris! Cosa fate svegli a quest’ora?». Louis prende in braccio i gemellini e fa una pernacchia sul pancino di entrambi, facendoli ridere di gusto. «Dov’è la mamma?» domanda poi, guardandosi attorno.  
«Sono qui! Scusami Lou, sono scappati mentre prendevo i pigiamini».  
La donna nota la figura sul divano e sorride caldamente: «Ciao Harry, come stai? Sono contenta di vederti» lancia un’occhiata divertita al figlio maggiore, che sbuffa in risposta.  
«Salve signora, molto bene, grazie. E lei?» risponde impacciato, stringendo le mani sulle proprie ginocchia nodose.  
«Non mi lamento, anche se questi due mostriciattoli sono degli uragani! Anche Louis era così da piccolo, ma almeno lui era uno solo!» ride al ricordo, scuotendo il capo «È un ottimo fratello maggiore, sai?».  
Harry si volta a guardare Louis che gioca con i suoi fratellini e viene travolto dai sentimenti.  
È un po’ come quando all’improvviso si percepisce un qualcosa di particolare nell’aria e sale un’emozione o un ricordo intenso: si sente una specie di groppo tra petto e gola, ma è piacevole, e fra la guancia e la mascella si sente una specie di pizzicore che accompagna sempre un rossore. E nonostante tutto, sei completamente a tuo agio, felice ed in pace. Così si sente Harry lì, in quell’esatto momento. E lì capisce davvero per la prima volta Louis, perché lui è così, Louis è tutto quello: un porto sicuro, delle acque tranquille a cui fare ritorno.  
La voce del ragazzo lo riporta alla realtà: «Ti va di andare un po’ fuori?» gli chiede, facendo volteggiare una coperta di pile davanti a lui.  
«Volentieri» sorride, accettando la sua mano che lo aiuta a rialzarsi.  
   
Sono stesi sulla coperta, sotto un cielo blu perfettamente scuro e trapuntato di stelle.  
Harry dondola appena i piedi, facendo sbattere fra di loro le punte delle scarpe da ginnastica.  
«Mi sento così piccolo» mormora Louis al suo lato.  
«Beh, tu sei un po’ piccino» la risata gli si smorza a causa della gomitata che il ragazzo gli  arriva – giustamente – sul fianco. «Scemo!» lo offende Louis, ma in realtà sta ridendo anche lui «Intendevo dire che mi sento piccolo in momenti come questo, quando guardo in alto e ogni volta mi colpisce la vastità dell’universo» corruga la fronte, pensieroso «Siamo solo dei minuscoli puntini, di fronte ad uno spettacolo del genere». Allunga la mano verso il cielo che sembra essere intessuto di seta nera e si perde fra le varie costellazioni, poi si volta verso di lui, che non ha distolto lo sguardo dalla sua figura nemmeno per un attimo: «Harry! Come fai a non guardare la meraviglia che si trova sopra di noi?».  
Alza le spalle, abbozzando appena un sorriso: «Ho trovato una forma di spettacolo naturale altrettanto bella» si gira sul fianco per osservarlo meglio pur rimanendo sdraiato: «Sai che quando guardi qualcosa che ti piace le stelle si riflettono nei tuoi occhi e li rendono molto più blu di quello che già sono?».  
Louis arrossisce e si gira a sua volta. Fissa i laccetti mangiucchiati della felpa di Harry, prendendone uno fra due dita per iniziare a giocarci: «Allora in questo momento devono essere davvero tanto blu». Alza il capo per guardarlo in viso e lo trova a fissarlo stupito, facendolo ridacchiare: «Mi  piaci davvero tanto, Harry. In effetti, mi piaci da quando ti ho visto la prima volta al parco, a dire il vero. Stavo giocando a calcio con i ragazzi, e all’improvviso sei apparso tu. Ti sei fermato e hai iniziato ad osservarti attorno come se potessi vedere qualcosa di incredibile» sorride «Io invece non riuscivo a vedere nulla. L’ho capito subito che tu eri speciale, me lo hai dimostrato anche poco fa. Ma non immaginavo che saresti stato in grado di permettermi di vedere».  
«Lou, io–»  
«Shh» lo silenzia dolcemente Louis, posandogli con delicatezza il polpastrello di un indice sulle labbra «Sei l’incognita più bella che io abbia mai incontrato, Harry» sussurra, prima di prendergli il viso fra i palmi delle mani e fare sfiorare con leggerezza le loro labbra.  
Harry riapre lentamente gli occhi che aveva chiuso durante il breve bacio. Guarda il viso del ragazzo che ha di fronte e ci ritrova tutti i Louis conosciuti nelle altre dimensioni: lo spensierato e flirtante Louis francese, il chiuso e profondo Louis punk, il Louis nerd che vuole diventare insegnante per cui i numeri non hanno alcun segreto. E per la prima volta, comprende che quelli che ha incontrato non erano ragazzi diversi, ma erano tutte sfumature di uno stesso ragazzo, del suo Louis. Louis che ride e negli occhi ha il Sole, Louis che gioca con i suoi fratellini e gli fa sciogliere il cuore, Louis che lo guarda  e ha gli occhi più blu di quanto siano mai stati. Ed è come se leggesse in lui un meraviglioso segreto che nessuno ha mai notato, perché riservato solo a lui.  
Ed è in quel momento che si accorge che è sempre di Louis, che si è inevitabilmente innamorato.

**Author's Note:**

> A Barbara, a Fabiola, e a te che stai leggendo.


End file.
